


The Long Haul

by Dinolad



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Blood, Cop AU, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Getting Together, M/M, Mentions of attempted rape, Pancakes, Pining, Poor Life Choices, Unhealthy Relationships, at some point, but not between Íþrót and glanni, lonely men, open pining, poor decistion making, poorly thought out suicide, sex will be a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10833789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Íþrót takes in a stray but can't figure out who decided they would stay





	1. Wounded Animal

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably update slowish I'm not sure.
> 
> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Who needed friends when you had flowers?

Íþrót. Íþrót needed friends.

Flowers were great company but they were lacking in many areas and tended to stick to certain scripts. They talked about the weather, the air quality, the color of their petals, and the frequency of bee visits. They listened well to Íþrót when he talked to them but they couldn’t understand what he was saying. Not for lack of trying. It was hard for a flower to relate to an elf. They didn’t have the necessary data or capacity to know much of anything. But they were lovely. So Íþrót kept a flower box in each window of his studio apartment.

Íþrót liked the flowers of the human world so much better than those of the elven realms. Sure, the elves had smarter flowers that came in a wider variety that were known to make mortal men weep like little babies. But they were all so stuck up. It wasn’t worth it to talk to them, they always wanted to prattle on about themselves or requested silly things from stupid travelers.

No, the human world had so many interesting things. So much so that Íþrót couldn’t keep up with it all. It made it kind of hard to blend in but he managed so far. Glamours helped a lot of the time but he didn’t enjoy tricking people that way. If he was going to trick them it’d be for fun.

There were a few thing that did make Íþrót stick out. His lack of television and overall furnishing in his home was one, but he didn’t have people over. Then there was his confusion when it came to cell phones, he had a hand radio for work, but the little computers the humans had were too complicated for him. His partner used the computer in the car when they were working and he knew enough to file paper work. The humans in the office were always happy to help him. 

Then there where his ears, the fine point of them defiantly not human. He wore a hat for work and in his free time but if he needed to he could always glamour someone. So far it hadn’t been an issue. When people saw a cop the tended to not look too closely at you. And his coworkers where not as observant as they should probably be.

Íþrót woke up at four every morning. After exercising, breakfast, and a long shower he’d jog to work over the bridge. Most people were still asleep when he headed out around five am, the city just waking up. Most of the time he’d see the nefarious characters heading home, grasping their heads and throwing up in potted plants. The regulars knew Íþrót by now and would often wave at him. It confused him somewhat but he figured it was because he pretty much left them alone unless they were up to something.

The elf’s favored part of his morning run was the suspension bridge. It was about two miles long and hung over a wide river. The water wasn’t great quality but it was nice to look at sometimes. When the fog was thick he felt like he was running through the clouds.

This morning was fairly clear, the air biting. The drunks stumbling home warmed from their night partying. Íþrót saw a few familiar faces this morning, waving at them as he jogged past. The bridge was still lit up in the dark morning, some of its purple baubles had gone out. It felt oddly quite, the air thick with fog here over the murky water.

A noise caught Íþrót’s sharp ears. A whimper? Or someone crying quietly to themselves. The elf slowed in his stride. Every once in a while he’d come across someone on the bridge. It wasn’t often but he had to try and talk people down now and then. He wasn’t always successful. The noise of them hitting the water was something he would never forget.

There was a very tall man on the wrong side of the rail, holding tight, and looking down at the cold water below. He wore all black, his high heels hooked into the side rail. Íþrót didn’t get as close as he thought he could before the man looked up, eyes wild, pupils dilated, breathing fast. He was on something and covered in blood. Íþrót locked eyes with him and stopped.

“Hello.” Íþrót said as calmly as he could.

“What do you want?” The man spat, face contorted in rage, arms shaking from the strain of holding his position.

“I was just passing by.” Íþrót shrugged, looking over the man. He didn’t appear to have any injuries but they might be hidden by the dark fabric. 

“Right. Well, continue on your way then.”

“Did you want to talk?” The man looked at him like he was very stupid. Íþrót smiled before he continued, “If you come back over the rail I’ll let you leave.”

“Or I could just,” the man looked down at the water. “Let go.”

“You could. But. Then …we …wouldn’t be able to…eat pancakes?” What? What was he even saying? Íþrót felt flustered, distracted. The man’s eyes were so intense and beautiful. They seemed to bore into him, reading his intentions. He was like a wild thing, right here in front of him, all that tension ready to snap at anyone that came too close. Íþrót wanted to get close.

“Pancakes?” The man sputtered, looking at him like he was the crazy one.

“I’d have to stop and get sugar and milk…and syrup. But we can do that, I have plenty of sick days I haven’t used.” The man observed him a moment. His cheeks were too hollow and there were bags under his eyes.

“You’d need chocolate chips as well. And some chocolate syrup for the milk.” Íþrót visibly cringed.

“I suppose-”

“And clothing. Also I’d need a shower. A long hot one.”

“Yeah, sure, that could be arranged.” He found himself being stared at again.

“If you try anything-“

“Woah, I would never take advantage of someone. I just want to help.” The tall man looked skeptical but shrugged, letting go with one arm and making Íþrót very nervous.

“Sure, alright.” Wow. That was too easy. This man must be unstable, or it could be the drugs.

“What’s your name?” Íþrót asked, slowly walking over to where the man was reaching out to him, long fingers wiggling.

“Glanni.” That name…Oh. Wait was this… Glanni Glæpur? Íþrót sighed, a promise was a promise.

Íþrót reached out, his fingers just brushing Glanni’s as the man turned to grasp the elf’s hands. Íþrót had a moment to think about how soft they were before he heard a snap followed by a high pitched squawk. Then Glanni was falling. Íþrót threw himself over the edge, grip firmly digging into the flesh of a delicate wrist. Glanni screamed when his decent was cut off, arm at an odd angle now. Íþrót took a deep breath and pulled the man up. It wasn’t hard, he was rather light, but there was a lot of bitching. Apparently Íþrót dislocated Glanni’s shoulder. Well the man wasn’t dead. So maybe he could shut the fuck up now.

“I can’t believe you! Gods, shit, ow. What is wrong with you, fucking breaking my arm! And now my whole outfit is ruined between the broken heel and the blood-“

“Why are you covered in blood?” Íþrót asked, allowing Glanni to lean on him as he examined his arm.

“Don’t worry it’s not mine,” he said, waving his free hand at him.

“But whose is it?” The elf asked, bringing the arm up.

“It doesn’t matter they’re dead.” Íþrót looked at Glanni like he had two heads before he grasped him firmly and pushed his shoulder back into place. Glanni was screaming again. “AAAAAAGr what is WRONG with you.” Íþrót found himself rolling his eyes. He scooped the psycho up and started to head to the store by his house. “Where are we going now?”

“To the store.”

“You’re just going to carry me bridal style in there covered in blood?”

“Sure. No one’s going to say anything to me.” Íþrót smiled. He took a moment to look over the man, to insure he was injury free like he said. There didn’t appear to be any cuts but the fabric on his shirt was ripped a bit at the collar and he had bruising on both his writs.

“What are you looking at?” Glanni bit out.

“You’re nails. That’s a nice color.”

“Oh…Thank you. It’s coral blue …why are you carrying me?”

“You’re heel is broken. Did you want me to put you down?”

“Not really. No…You know, you’re really non-threatening for a cop.”

“I guess.”

“And for an elf.” Íþrót almost dropped Glanni there but tightened his grip. The man looked pleased with himself. “I heard elf ears are very sensitive.” Glanni said, leaning in close.

“You are still covered in blood from an unknown dead source.” Glanni crossed his arms and looked away, foot kicking up in annoyance.

“You should walk faster, I need a shower.” Íþrót huffed, trying to sound annoyed, but really found himself surprisingly rather amused.

~~

Pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes. They were probably the unhealthiest thing Íþrót had ever made. Even having sugar in the apartment made him feel uncomfortable. He did get a few weird and even worried looks in the store but true to his word no one bothered them. When they arrived at Íþrót’s little studio apartment Glanni had looked around unimpressed, sticking his tongue out at the rack of weights. There were a lot of books but no electronics and Glanni had turned to the elf, eyebrow raised. Íþrót just shrugged. He had been oddly quite when Íþrót closed the door and put him down. Eyeing the large, plush bed visible past the two partitions, a sad attempt at some privacy. Íþrót looked over at his house guest again, the ripped fabric catching his eyes. He had opened his mouth to say something but the man just ripped his shoes off and power walked to the bathroom.

Now Glanni was in his shower. And taking a damn long time. Íþrót sighed. He had a notorious criminal in his apartment, covered in some dead man’s blood and bruised, high on some unknown substance. Also sugar. He had that too.

Íþrót set up two plates, putting the stack of pancakes in the middle, and two glasses of cream. He placed the syrup and chocolate syrup next to Glanni’s spot and put some fruit in the middle too, hoping the man would take some.

Glanni came out of the bathroom, somehow still looking good in the gray Mayhemtown grocery store t-shirt and sweat pants. He looked rather disgruntled but he seemed more relaxed than before. At least until his eyes darted over to the bed again. That…wasn’t a good sign.

“I can’t believe these are the only cloths they had.” Glanni said as he sat down where the syrups were. Íþrót sat down across from him, taking a few pieces of fruit for his plate.

“They look fine” Íþrót said, trying not to smile. Glanni released a rather loud and smelly burp. “Ew, what is wrong with you?”

“You try having minty fresh breath after not brushing your teeth for 48 hours.” Glanni sneered at him as he loaded his plate with pancakes.

“Uh, why have you not-“

“I’ve been kind of busy and unless you want me using yours…” He asked, grabbing for the fake maple syrup.

“Go ahead. Please.” Íþrót said, he was modified this man had not been brushing his teeth. How did they look so white? Glanni squeaked and Íþrót just looked up at him in confusion.

“It’s like an indirect kiss.” Glanni said, before he ran back into the bathroom. Íþrót just sat there, looking at the empty chair before he shook his head.

“Make sure you think of me next time you brush,” Glanni said as he came back out, plopping down in his chair.

“I’m throwing it away…” Íþrót smiled, eating his grapes. Glanni pouted at him.

“You’re no fun.” He whined as he poured WAY too much syrup on the pancakes. They ate quietly for a moment before Glanni pipped up again. “Is this made of- is that…wheat?”

“Yeah. It’s the only kind of flour I had.”

“You’re disgusting.” Glanni said, but he kept eating anyway, like he was starving. Íþrót smiled at him, not realizing he was staring. “What?” Glanni asked, mouth full of mush.

“Did you want to talk about what happened?”

“You’re a cop.”

“I’m also an elf and I made a promise.” Glanni seemed to think on that a moment.

“If I tell you what happened…You have to promise not to tell anyone or turn me in.” Glanni said, gesturing with his fork.

“I promise.”

“I also want you to promise me you won’t try anything on me if I fall asleep.”

“I would never-“

“Nope, promise.”

“I promise.” Glanni visibly relaxed. He looked down at his plate and shoved more food in his mouth before he continued.

“We’ll I was dating this drug dealer. Like a high pin kind, not one of the street corner losers.” Glanni began, gesturing with his fork. “It was rather nice, he’d buy me nice clothing and expensive jewelry. The sex was only okay but he had a lot of power and that was nice. Little dick. Anyway. I stay away from drugs as a rule. Don’t want them messing with me you know? They make you look horrible…” He started to push some of the soppy cakes around on his plate. “I got up to piss and he must of drugged my drink. Not like a roofy or anything but it was something. I still feel off. I think I’m coming down because everything hurts…” He sighed and straighten up, still looking at his plate. “Anyway, I’m sorry if I start throwing up. But that could happen.”

“I know, if you do its okay.” Glanni eyed him again before continuing.

“Right…Well, right. He had a bunch of his friends there.” Glanni said, voice starting to shake. Íþrót braced himself but tried to look neutral. “I guess he was getting bored of me? Or he thought he was buying me with all of the- stuff. He. His friends and him. They tried to- well they all decided they wanted a piece of this you know? I mean who wouldn’t? And I just… stabbed them all to death.” Glanni finished, shoving a fork full of mush into his mouth. Íþrót gave him a moment.

“If you need to rest here you can. I’ll sleep on the sofa. The tooth brush is yours, I’ll head out to the store to get another and if you need anything. I think I know a spell that might help you a bit when you start to come down off whatever he gave you.”

Glanni let out a loud breath and leaned forward, hiding his face from view. He was shaking again. Íþrót wasn’t sure what to do. He reached out towards the soft raven hair but pulled his hand away when Glanni started to talk.

“Thank you.” Glanni said, voice trembling.

“It’s no problem. Just don’t steal anything.” Íþrót smiled when Glanni started to laugh. It sounded wet but beautify.

“I’ll try.”

He slept for hours. Íþrót had done the spell and it seemed to help. It even got rid of the bruises. The elf wasn’t sure why he let a murder stay with him but something about the man intrigued him.

Glanni demanded a sweater, Íþrót only had one. It was too big on him and a mustard yellow but he loved to wear it anyway. Glanni seemed to like it too, wearing it to bed. Íþrót tried to busy himself. He read, exercised, and did the dishes. He found himself glancing at the sleeping figure in his bed, dark hair fanned out on his light green pillows. Drooling. Hand clutching the plush blanket. Íþrót didn’t want to leave Glanni alone in case he woke up but he decided to go to the store.

When Íþrót got back Glanni was gone along with his tooth brush and the sweater.


	2. Sweet Dreams

It had been three months since Glanni had met the elf. His sweater no longer smelled like him but he still wore it every night to sleep. Well, almost every night.

Since Glanni had gotten out of jail he tried not to commit any big time crimes. He still stuck close to the villainous type though. He got his money through them, sharing beds with any rich man or woman he could get his hands on that was good enough at sex not to bore him for too long. Stealing from them in the morning when they were still asleep. But he couldn’t get the stupid elf out of his head and it was causing his performances to slide. Every time a partner was rough with him, called him names, tossed him out into the streets in the late night, he thought of the elf.

Glanni wasn’t a fool, he knew the elf found him attractive. 

But he was a cop.

And an elf.

Glanni sighed, curling into a tighter ball on his little air mattress. He was restless and his muscles ached. He had gotten into a fight with his last fling, it had gotten physical and left him with a black eye, split lip, and bruising down his back. 

He had been getting too comfortable with this one.

Glanni could hear yelling, a bottle being smashed and a car alarm go off outside of his storage unit. He tried to get any scent out of the old ugly sweater but there was nothing left. No comfort.

The shouting was getting closer. Glanni squeezed his eyes shut and tried to picture a little pink house, white picket fence, and a big, colorful garden. 

“You ugly bitch, I’ll fucking kill you!” The voice rang out and something was pushed into the door of his storage unit, rattling it violently. Glanni squeaked and covered his mouth, he didn’t dare breathe. But they were still yelling. The woman’s voice shrill and just as viscous. It reminded Glanni too much of his home.

He felt tears burning the corners of his eyes.

He pushed himself up and looked around. Standing a moment as he watched a mouse scurry past his feet. The dumb elf would probably let him in. If he asked. 

Glanni took a deep breath, bringing a finger up to his eye to wipe away any liquid that threaten to fall.

Glanni went over to his dresser, pulling out a pair of black leggings to go over his pink flowery underwear. He pulled on a large pink sweater that went down halfway past his thigh that said “meow” in black with little whiskers on either side and finished it off with knee high boots. There. He looked pretty good, even with the black eye. Glanni sighed. He was so tired. He wanted to sleep in that large plush bed again. Maybe a nice hot shower. Glanni eyed the mustard sweater. It didn’t smell like the elf anymore, he might as well return it.

~~

It was late when Glanni knocked on the door of the studio apartment. He had picked the lock at the front door, afraid of being left standing, rejected, in the light rain outside. The elf answered the door looking rather disheveled. His hair rumpled, rubbing one eye. He wore green pajama bottoms but no shirt. It was a sight that had Glanni licking his lips.

“Hello,” Glanni said as casual as he could. The elf stared at him, looking Glanni from head to toe then back before his eyes landed on the mustard yellow sweater in the man's arms.

“That’s mine.” The elf finally said, tongue heavy from sleep.

“Yes…”

“You stole it.”

“Ah! I borrowed it. I’ve come to return it.” Glanni said, pointing a slender finger at the elf who stared at him a little longer. Glanni started to think he was angry but noticed him looking at his face.

“It’s late.”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Glanni found himself admitting. The elf slowly moved out of the way.

“Com’ in. You’re lip’s bleeding.”

Oh. He must have been biting it. Was he really that nervous? He could taste the coper on his tongue. Glanni must have been taking too long because the elf gently took him by the wrist and led him to the sofa. Their knees bumped as the elf faced him, bringing his free hand up to Glanni’s cheek. He tried not to flinch but he was pretty sure he failed judging by the look at the elf’s face.

“Who hit you?” The elf mumbled.

“Oh, you know…” Glanni answered, looking away.

“Ex?”

“Yeah, got tired of my flirting… Got a good amount of shoes out of them though, and took their money from their wallet when I left.”

Shit. Why was he telling him all of this he’s a fricking cop! But the elf just smiled at him, running his thumb over Glanni’s bottom lip. There was a cold tingling sensation on his skin and his stomach flipped.

“What are you,” Glanni started to ask but the elf interrupted him.

“Shush, I’m fixing you up.” The elf ran the palm of his hand over Glanni’s eye, the fae closed them and waited. The contact on his face was cold, his wrist was still in the elf’s grip and felt rather warm in comparison.

“You’re going to smear my makeup.”

“Too late.” The elf laughed under his breath. “There, all better.”

“Great. Thanks. Here.” Glanni said, flustered and confused for it. He shoved the sweater at the elf.

“Thanks.”

“I woke you.”

“Yes…You look tired.” Glanni just stared at him. “That outfit’s cute. If you’d want to sleep ‘ere tha’s fine. Just take your shoes off and don’t try anything.” He added with a lazy wink. Glanni felt like his face was on fire. WHAT THE FRICK WAS WRONG WITH THIS ELF?

It must have been sleep deprivation on his part, or emotional turmoil. Maybe the elf acted high when he was tired. But that bed. It was a nice bed. He obviously spent a lot of money on it. Glanni felt his hand being pulled away from his mouth, he was biting his nails. He never did that anymore. How was this moron making him so flustered? He’s been in fricking orgies! He’s done deeds in allies and bathrooms at seedy bars for a simple kick or to lift a few bucks. But here sat this ELF, a COP, in his stupid green pants pulling on an ugly mustard yellow sweater asking him to lie next to him in a bed and ‘not try anything’ and he was BLUSHING! This was wrong. He should leave.

Glanni took a few deep breaths, looking over at the elf on the sofa.

“The pink toothbrush in the bathroom is for you.” The elf muttered, eye’s half lidded. He got up and headed to his bed. Glanni could hear the springs as he climbed on.

Oh. Should he be offended or grateful that he thought of him? Last time he felt like this ended badly. Offended it is.

“You think I didn’t brush my teeth?” Glanni asked, crossing his arms.

“Yes.” The elf stated simply. Glanni sputtered.

“I’ll have you know I brushed my teeth before coming here.” There was a pause. Glanni could see the covers shift in the opening between the two fake wall things the stupid elf had.

“You brushed your teeth before coming here?”

“I…” Oh. Oh no. “I was trying to be courteous! It had nothing to do with-“

“With what?”

“Nothing! Shut up! Go to sleep!”

“I would be your yelling in my living room.”

“You only have two rooms so there is no ‘living room’. Two wall things don’t make another room. It’s just ‘the room’ and ‘the bathroom’.”

“Fine, you’re yelling in the room I’m trying to sleep in. Come to bed already.” This was weird. This was weird right? Yes. Right? He did sleep in his bed before but…the elf wasn’t in it with him. But he didn’t want to sleep at the storage facility, nor did he want to pick someone up at the bar and stay with them. He was way too tired. Besides, Glanni couldn’t imagine this elf trying anything. He sighed, trying to sound as put out as possible.

“Fine.”

“Finally.” 

“Wait.” There was a groan from the bed.

“What now?”

“Can I…Do you care if I shower first?”

“…Fine. Just, don’t wake me up.”

The shower was wonderful. It wasn’t very big but it had hot water and Glanni took his time. He still hurt all over, well not his face, aka the important part. His face was what made him money. It had been a while since he got to have a real shower. His last few washes had involved a sink at a gas station and Glanni would rather not think about that.

When he was finished, dried and dressed, sadly in the same underwear, Glanni came over and studied the bed. The elf was on the far side, facing away. Glanni sneaked under the covers, lying on his back and closed his eyes. He fell asleep rather fast.

When Glanni woke up he felt HOT. The elf. He was tangled in a web of elf limbs. He must have migrated over to the warmth in the night, his stupid elf head pillowed on Glanni’s chest. Gods he was cute. Long curly hair, slender pointed ears. Would he make pancakes again?

Glanni brought a hand up, allowing his fingers to run through the soft hair. The elf sighed in his sleep, head nuzzling against Glanni’s chest. HIs long fingers accidentally brushed the tip of an ear and the elf’s mouth fell open, a light gasp of air escaping. Whoops. It looked like the rumors were true. No wonder elves wore hats all the time.

“You’re pettin’ me.” The elf muttered, not opening his eyes.

“Yes…” Glanni answered hesitant. 

“Why’d ‘ou stop?”

“I-I can keep going if you’d like?” Glanni asked, confusion clear in his voice.

“Mm.” Glanni took that as a yes and started to scratch at the elf’s scalp with his long nails. A smile broke out over the elf’s face. Glanni found himself smiling too until he accidentally brushed a fragile ear again. It twitched as the elf gasped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“I-it feels good.” He said, turning to hid his face against Glanni's chest. The smile returned to Glanni’s face.

“I bet.” He said through a smirk.

“Better when ‘ou do it.”

“I’m sorry what now?”

“I do it when I’m by myself some’imes.” The elf mumbled, half asleep.

OH MY GODS WHAT THE FRICK.

“Shut the fuck up and go to sleep.” Glanni said. Gods. Elves were supposed to be prudes. This was…He didn’t even know that they… Wow. Now he couldn’t get the image of the short elf playing with his ears out of his head. He probably did it in this very bed. Great. FRICK. Glanni looked down at the sleeping elf again. He was so fricking CUTE when he was tired. And apparently very word vomitiy. 

It took a while but Glanni fell back to sleep, arms wrapped around his living furnace. He awoke to the sound of an alarm and a… house… phone. The elf was still asleep. He must have slept in because Glanni woke him. Twice. Shit.

“Elf! Elf wake up, your job!” Glanni yelled. The elf’s eyes flew open and before Glanni knew it he was up and over to the phone.

“Yes? Hi, sorry I-…No I just…yes….no…I’m fine, really I-…no, but… okay…okay…okay…sure. I’ll….I’ll see you later then.” He said, hanging up. The elf returned to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“Did you get fired?”

“What? No. They think I must be sick and insisted I stay home.”

“…So I get pancakes then?” The elf laughed, deep and hardy like the gulls of the sea. Nothing at all like the tinkling of bells.

“You don’t remember my name.” The elf’s eyes looked sad.

“You didn’t tell me your name.” The elf didn’t seem to believe him.

“Íþrót?”

“Doesn’t. Ring. A. Bell.” Glanni joked to himself.

“Oh…Sorry about last night. I didn’t mean to get clingy.”

“You should be sorry. Asking me to pet you while I should be sleeping.” Íþrót visibly blushed. “But I guess it was worth it, this bed is very soft.” 

“…Did I say anything else embarrassing last night?”

“No.” Glanni answered too quickly. The elf stared at him.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“You told me you masturbate by touching your ears.”

“Oh Gods.” Íþrót groaned, hiding his face from Glanni, not before he noticed how red the elf had gotten.

“I bumped your ear,” Glanni said carefully. “After you asked me to pet you.”

“I remember now.” Came the muffled reply. “I apologize,” he said as he straighten back up. “That was…inappropriate of me.” Glanni snorted, pulling a leg up to hug, resting his chin on his knee.

“You’re very strange… How did you know I’d come back?”

“What?”

“The toothbrush.” Íþrót looked away, clearing his throat.

“I didn’t.”

“Then why’d you buy it?”

“Just in case…” Huh. That was a little weird.

“Okay. How’d you know I like pink?”

“You were wearing pink makeup. I figured it was a safe...” He trailed off, looking over at Glanni.

“Why are you letting me sleep in your bed? I’m a complete stranger? Oh, also you know, the whole murder thing.”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“You know you stare at me a lot. It’s kind of creepy.”

“Oh, sorry. I don’t usually have guest.”

“Don’t you have friends?”

“Of course I do.” Íþrót tried to maintain eye contact but was failing horribly as his eyes kept roaming the apartment.

“Name one.”

“Flora…” Glanni started at him, unimpressed and unconvinced. “They’re… the flowers. They talk to me.” Glanni busted out laughing before Íþrót could finish his sentence.

“You’re a sad little elf.”

“You’re my friend,” Íþrót said.

“Really now? Me? Do you even know who I am?”

“Yes. Glanni Glæpur. You poisoned that town about ten years back.” Íþrót stated simply. Glanni stopped smiling, eyes alert and muscles tense. “I promised I wouldn’t take you in. Besides, you already served most of your time for that. Kind of. You don’t seem to be up to anything now either.”

“I’m not.”

“So were fine.”

“You’re still pathetic…and strange…also I’m more confused now. Why would you let a notorious criminal in your bed?” Íþrót looked away again, out the small window with its boxed flowers.

“You seemed lost.”

“Wow, deep.” Glanni said sarcastically.

“I guess I could relate. Plus I’m tired of being alone.” Oh.

“Well you’re stuck with me now. Anyway. If I remember correctly someone mentioned pancakes?”

“Yes. That was you.”

“Oh good, then I didn’t imagine it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much like the idea of Glanni not cursing in his head. (well see if i stick with that and don't forget) But cursing freely out loud.


	3. It's Fine

This was stupid of him. Íþrót should make Glanni leave. Or turn him in. He looked over his shoulder at the man, long limbs strewed across the sofa, hair a ruffled mess, reading a book from the shelf. Something about him felt right. Like he belonged. Probably because he seemed to be the only person not afraid of him on some level. It wasn’t always obvious but he even intimidated his partner at work. Glanni wasn’t afraid. He stole from Íþrót, snarked at him. Demanded things from him. Held him. Íþrót knew he could be intimidating but... everyone wanted physical affection sometimes. Right? And it had been so long… Íþrót turned back to the pancakes. 

“Why don’t you have a TV?” Glanni asked, not looking up from his book. And he was snarking again.

“I don’t normally need one? There’s plenty of other things to do. We could go to the park and play a game.” Íþrót offered, peeking over his shoulder again. He knew he was staring but he found it hard not to. Glanni had really long legs.

“Um, fuck you no.”

“It’s healthy.”

“I know. Stop suggesting it,” Glanni sighed dramatically, putting the book down in his lap. “You know normal people have TVs.”

“I’m normal,” Íþrót said, feeling a little defensive. Glanni just stared at him. “I suppose we could…get a TV.” Wait what?

“Ooo, shopping! Yes. I’ll pick it out since you obviously have no idea what you’re doing. Also you should get a blu ray player and cable, oh and Wifi.”

“Blue…ray? Wifi? Why would I need a cable?” What the heck was he on about now? Glanni was staring again with that look. Like he couldn’t believe Íþrót was real. But not in the good way. It made the elf rather uncomfortable. He felt like he was missing something everyone else knew.

“Cable? You pay for it monthly and it’s set up with your TV so you can watch shows. Or you could get Netflix. Wifi gets you on the internet and a blu ray player plays movies,” Glanni stated simply. 

“Oh, like the ones they show in the theaters?” That made sense, if you liked it and wanted to watch it again.

“Yes. Like the ones in the theaters.” Glanni said, rolling his eyes.

“Ah, is it like Betamax?!”

“Oh my Gods. Yes. It’s like Betamax but since then there have been VHS and DVDs. Blu rays are slowly being weeded out by digital.”

“You mean like computers?” 

“Okay I don’t think you’re going to get this unless I show you. Let’s just run to the store. I’ll help you pick out a TV and maybe you should get a laptop, you know, to blend in with the humans more.”

“Right…I’m sure it has nothing to do with you wanting to watch movies here.”

“I’m just trying to be helpful. Anyway, we’ll have to stop at a clothing store first, I can’t wear this again today. Oh, you should let me pick out an outfit for you.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Sure, you keep that tight death grip on your thrift store clothes.”

“I’ll have you know I got that sweater you like so much from a thrift store.”

“Mm, are my pancakes done?” 

“Yes.”

Glanni gracefully rolled off the sofa, long legs eating up the distance to the kitchen. He came up behind the elf, almost pressing against his back. Íþrót tried to focus on the food in front of him. Gods the man was tall, his chin was resting on his head, arms snaking around his middle. It felt…nice, if not a little odd, and reminded him of last night. It needed to stop.

“Do you mind?” Íþrót asked, not looking up as he plated the pancakes, movements clumsy.

“Nope,” Glanni replied simply.

“No. I mean, I need you to move. You’re in my space.”

“Oh sorry, people don’t normally mind when I’m in their space. Especially when they stare at me like you do.” Well shit. Íþrót supposed he should have seen that one coming.

“Just sit down.”

“Getting a little huffy? Fine. I’ll sit.” Glanni said, as he all but threw himself into the chair. “I like it when a partner is _firm_.” A light dusting of pink spread across Íþrót’s face as he took in the man’s words.

“Were not “partners” were, I guess if you used the word loosely, friends.” Íþrót bit out.

“Nope. You already called me your friend. You can’t push me back to kind of friend.”

“How do I get you to shut up?” Íþrót asked, as he brought the pancakes over. He tried to avoid Glanni’s gaze but failed miserably when the man smirked up at him. He probably noticed his flushed face.

“You don’t. Many have tried.” Glanni said, eyes on the elf as he took his seat. Íþrót started to eat, attention on his fruit and yogurt. “Well, I suppose that’s not all true, you could shove your dick in my mouth.” Íþrót tried not to choke on his grape and managed to school his expression.

“Lewd.” Íþrót stated simply, Glanni scoffed at him.

“You elves are all the same. A bunch of prudes.”

“We have our traditions.”

“Boring traditions,” Glanni muttered, picking at his pancakes.

“Anyway, I have to go to the farmers market. We can stop there after you go get your outfit, which you seem to think is necessary for some reason.”

“If we're going to a boring farmers market I’m getting a big hat. I want to pretend like I’m a housewife.”

“…Why?” Íþrót asked, scrutinizing Glanni.

“For fun…” Glanni said, a little sheepishly. He sounded like he was hiding something. Íþrót watched him a moment before continuing.

“Well, we need to pick a name to call you, it’s been awhile since your arrest but I don’t want to run the risk of someone recognizing it. Also, I better not catch you stealing anything or I will turn you in.”

“What? But I don’t have any money! You know, because I don’t have pockets for a wallet.” Glanni said, looking down at his pancakes.

“I can take care of it. But don’t do anything illegal. I’m serious,” Íþrót said sternly. Glanni crossed his arms and pouted.

“You’re no fun.”

“That’s right,” Íþrót caught Glanni smiling but decided not to call him out on it. “So your name?”

“Rikki.”

“No. I’m going to call you sugar pie since you’ll be a suburban housewife.”

“No, that's horrible!”

“Angel?”

“Really?” Íþrót shrugged, trying not to smile at the man.

“How about Kitty? That’s a real name.”

“You can’t just call me Kitty.”

“I can and I will. So, we're married, I’m a doctor, you’re a-“

“Stay at home mom. We live in a pink house with a white picket fence. I garden all day and take care of our kid, Robin. He’s at the grandparents for the day so we can have a date night.”

“…Okay, is that like-“

“Completely random.” Glanni said defensively, looking away from Íþrót. He looked rather annoyed at the question.

“Right. Well, I guess finish your breakfast and we’ll head out.”

~~~

The clothing store was rather painful and Íþrót found himself carrying multiple bags. Glanni looked good though, with his big plumb hat, matching shoes, and long cream colored dress. There was a nice dark belt that wrapped around his waist, making it a little obvious that the man was underweight. Íþrót took note of that as he was lead out of the store, dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black hat, and a green button up shirt. He had refused to allow Glanni to pick the clothing, but allowed him to okay the final choice.

It wasn’t as horrible as Íþrót would have thought…at least Glanni looked happy. He could see how he got his lovers to buy him things all the time. The smile on his face, the little excited gasp, the way he’d prattle on about this or that. It was both adorable and beautiful. Íþrót didn’t like to spend his money on frivolous things, but the fluttering in his stomach and the happiness in Glanni’s eyes was worth it.

The electronics store, on the other hand, was overwhelming. Íþrót’ had never been in one before and the noise coming off all of the machines rang loud in his sensitive ears. Buzzing from all directions. The humans and Glanni seemed unaffected by it and it was made worse by the amount of people. There must have been a sale going on. Humans loved their sales. Glanni turned around, looking back at him, worry coloring his expression.

“Íþrót?” Glanni asked, heading back over to the elf.

“Huh?” Íþrót asked, trying to focus over the buzzing.

“You stopped walking.” Oh, he did. Íþrót was standing right in the door, eyes unforced, breathing a little heavy, muscles taunt.

“I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine. What is it? I won’t leave you alone until you tell me.” Glanni said, crossing his arms, trying to school his expression back to one of annoyance. People were starting to stare at them. Íþrót shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands.

“Fine,” Íþrót sighed. “I just- it’s a little overwhelming. I can hear all the radios buzzing, and the TV’s are all on, and there’s so many flashing lights, and the people everywhere talking and the kids yelling, and then there’s the video game section. That place is just a mess of noise…I don’t normally go into places like this and it's hurting my ears…”

“You live in a city.”

“Yes but, this is different. The machines…” Íþrót said, trailing off.

“Right. Come with me.” Glanni said, grabbing him firmly by the wrist. The contact was warm and sent a shiver down the elf’s spine.

Íþrót followed him through the store and found himself in the headphone section. What? Oh Glanni was opening one of them…where did he get that knife?

“That has a sensor-“ Íþrót began but was quickly interrupted by Glanni.

“Shush, like that’d stop me," Glanni muttered. 

“Why are you stealing headphones? You know I’m a cop right? You remember that bit?”

“Borrowing. And they’re noise canceling. Here,” Glanni gently placed them over Íþrót’s ears. “Better?”

Íþrót stood a moment and listened. Everything seemed at a normal level, like when he was outside. He also couldn’t hear the buzzing anymore. Something fluttered in his stomach again but he pushed it aside.

“Thanks. Yes, I…let’s get a TV and go,” Íþrót said.

“And a phone,” Glanni added.

“Right.”

They headed towards the TVs, people kept looking at Íþrót weird. He thought it was because he ‘stole’ headphones but their whispers were more along the lines of his mental state. It didn't bother him at first. But even he had his limits. He wasn’t use to having people’s attention, unless he was in uniform, and then it wasn’t really him they were paying attention to. Íþrót sighed in annoyance, trying not to glare at the people looking at him but failing miserably. Glanni stopped in his prattling about the TV in front of them and turned to the elf, hands on his hips.

“What now?” Glanni huffed.

“Nothing,” Íþrót grumbled.

“You’re not great at lying. Just tell me.”

“No. I mean, there’s nothing –it’s nothing.”

“Is it all the whispering? It didn’t think you could hear them. I underestimated your hearing, no wonder you were overwhelmed.”

“They don’t matter.”

“I know. Still hurts when someone calls you a freak.”

“How do they know I’m not listening to music?” Glanni looked Íþrót up and down before pointing at the cord dangling at his side.

“Put the cord in your pocket, it’s just hanging there.”

“Oh,” Íþrót felt his face heat. “Right.”

“Yeah, probably should have told you to do that earlier. I figured you’d have known.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes. I see that. What do you think of this TV?” Glanni asked, Íþrót looked up at it for a moment.

“It’s flat.” He could probably break it in half.

“Yes?”

“…and big.” Glanni seemed to consider that.

“It might be too big for your apartment.” But it could fit in there? How was it too big?

“Oh.”

“Maybe something a little smaller, look,” Glanni moved a few TVs over, pulling Íþrót by the wrist again. He needed to stop doing that. “This one is nice and there’s a deal for the surround sound. That’d be nice.”

“Surround sound…”

“Yes. Why don’t we get this?”

“Uh, sure…” Whatever shut Glanni up and got them out of the store faster.

“You haven’t given much input. Do you like it?”

“You’ll be the one using it.” Íþrót shrugged, trying to move the conversation along.

“Right, well I’ll get a cart? You wait here.” Glanni said, eyeing Íþrót suspiciously. 

“Okay.” Íþrót watched him trot off. Glanni always seemed to walk in a way that made his hips sway. It was distracting. 

Íþrót still felt a little overwhelmed. Elves were not big on human technology. It made them feel tired. He could feel waves coming off of all the appliances. It was their own type of magic. Human made and strong, not well controlled yet. He wanted to lie down and in his distracted state he missed the store attended that wandered over to him.

“Excuse me sir? Do you need help?” The attended ask.

“Oh, um…I’m…waiting. For someone.” Íþrót said through the thick fog that was slowly filling his mind.

“You look a little lost. Did you need anything?” To leave.

“No. I said I was fine.”

“Are you sure? If you’re lost I could take you to the front and have the cashier call who you’re waiting for.”

“I’m a grown man sir.” Why was this man bothering him? Did he really look that out of it? He should just leave. Glanni could meet him outside. He’d be able to clear his head outside, away from all this stupid technology.

“Sir?”

“I’m back darling, is this man bothering you?” Glanni asked, false smile on his face.

“I think he’s just worried because I look like shit.” Íþrót said, moving closer to Glanni. Glanni put his hand on Íþrót's arm only to have it pushed off.

“You do look like shit. Sorry sir, my hubby’s a little under the weather. We’ll grab our shit and be on our way. Also, if someone says to leave them alone you leave them the fuck alone.”

“G-Kitty, he was just trying to help.”

“I don’t care.”

“Let’s just pick out a phone and leave.” Íþrót said, pulling the cart towards where he hoped the phones were. He was wrong, Glanni redirected the cart.

“Was he a dick to you? I can cut him,” Glanni whispered.

“No, I’m fine. He was fine, let’s just get this over with okay?”

“Okay... why don’t I pick up your phone? You wait outside. Just give me your card so I can pay.”

“Sure…” Íþrót said, feeling rather stupid. Glanni took the headphones off.

“I’ll put these back.”

“You better.”

“Go outside before you pass out you daft elf.”

Íþrót sat down on the curb, bags at his side. He felt somewhat embarrassed…but not because of the people. He was mostly embarrassed about how he acted in front of Glanni. The man probably thought Íþrót was weird now. The elf sighed.

“What was that?” Glanni asked, coming up behind him with the cart. Íþrót looked up at him, taking note of the contents of the cart. A TV, the box of whatever surround sound was, what he assumed was his phone, and a bag full of what looked like thin plastic cases…those must be the movies. The elf stood, putting the clothing bags in the cart too.

“I’m not sure, I think with all the technology,” Íþrót started.

“Oh, right. Elves and their odd aversion to new things.” Glanni said with an eye roll.

“…How do you know so much about elves?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I will.”

“Shut up. I called a cab, there’s too much to carry home.”

“Not really but I suppose I’m okay with getting a ride.”

“You look like you’re going to fall over. Does human technology really hurt you that much?”

“Only in large numbers. And it doesn’t hurt.”

“You’re so weird.”

“Yes. I’m the weird one.”

“Yes. That’s what I said,” Glanni confirmed. Íþrót rolled his eyes.

The ride home was quiet…as quiet as it can get with Glanni, playing with Íþrót’s new phone. Íþrót carried the TV up and Glanni actually helped with the bags much to his surprise. As soon as everything was placed down on the table Glanni turned to Íþrót, hands on his hips.

“Nap time!” Glanni yelled, smiling at the elf.

“No, we still need to go to the farmers market,” Íþrót pointed out.

“After a nap.”

“It closes at six.”

“We have plenty of time. You need to lie down. Let’s cuddle, I’ll pet you.”

“You will not, ” Íþrót said sternly.

“Oh? Embarrassed? You seemed content enough last night. If I didn’t tell you to fall asleep you’d probably have asked me to stroke your ears,” Glanni teased.

“I wouldn’t!” Íþrót could feel his cheeks heating and annoyance twisting his gut. How dare Glanni insinuate he’d do such a thing, and with someone he only just met?

“Sure, you were melting under my fingers. I’m surprised you didn’t purr.”

“I-“ Íþrót stopped, starting at Glanni. The color slowly left the elf’s face.

“Wait…What did I say?” Glanni asked, suddenly aware he fucked up.

“Get out.” 

“No. We were bonding.”

“You were spending my money. I’m done with you using me and insulting me. Leave.”

“I-it was something about the purring wasn’t it?”

“Out!” Íþrót yelled, startling Glanni and causing him to jumped back.

“Fine. Just…Fine.” Glanni said, and he looked rather angry. Íþrót hadn’t seen him like this yet. It was unsettling but kind of erotic… “No. You know what? I want to know. Why don’t you purr?” 

“It’s none of your business, I told you to leave!” Íþrót yelled.

“What, did someone hurt you?”

“Shut up,” Íþrót gritted through his teeth.

“Someone abuse you?” Glanni prodded sarcastically. 

“What is wrong with you? I told you to shut up.”

“Parents didn’t love you?”

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Íþrót yelled, anger flaring deep inside. Why couldn’t Glanni just shut up?

“That hit a nerve? What, did they disown you? Abandon you? Did they ignore you when you came to them-“

“They died! When I was seven!” Gods help him, what was the man doing to him.

“Shit.”

“Get the fuck out of my apartment!”

“Yes, right.” Glanni yelped, running to the door. Íþrót watched him as he fled. Leaving the clothing bags behind.

Íþrót stood there. Staring at the door. Glanni was gone and he was probably never going to come back. Something tight caught in Íþrót’s throat and his stomach felt heavy. He felt alone. But more so than normal. This is what he got for letting someone in. He should know better than that.

Íþrót sighed, heading over to his bed and climbing under the covers, pulling them over his head. He curled up in a tight ball and squeezed his eyes shut. He’d be okay. He was okay. Being alone wasn’t horrible… He thought of the warmth of Glanni’s body, pressed up against him in the bed, wrapped around his wrist at the store, arms around him and chest flush against his back. The simple touches he gave so easily. His stupid laugh and charming smile. When Glanni covered his mouth and tried to hide his little snorts. How he could be both graceful and clumsy at the same time…

Íþrót choked out a sob but managed to keep his tears from spilling, taking in a ragged breath. He’d be fine. He was always fine.


	4. Glanni Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See end notes for warnings that will have spoilers

Wow was Glanni stupid. He was a complete idiot and he ruined everything he touched. He should just stick with what he knew…abusive assholes he could easily manipulate and not feel bad about later. Íþrót was too sweet. Too interesting. Too complex. And defiantly too caring. There was no way it would have worked out anyway. Even if they just stayed friends.

Íþrót is a field of wild flowers and Glanni was toxic waste.

Deciding to go home and change Glanni headed toward the bus stop. He should go out and find someone to have sex with. Forget about the stupid stuff he said to Íþrót in the passionate arms of a random lover. Steal their money, and be on his way. Have a place to stay another month. A place to keep everything. Maybe he could buy a present for Íþrót. Something really nice. Nice enough that he’d take him back… but he wouldn’t want him to steal it…He’d have to earn it. Glanni sighed to himself. No one would hire him. He was an escaped convict. He should just forget about it. About Íþrót…

Or he could read the book he got about elves.

Glanni remembered there had been a chapter about socialization and physical affection during the first ten years and how it could affect emotional development. He had passed over it in favor of other things… Maybe there was something about the purring. That had ties in with emotions right? Apparently it had some sort of healing aspect like a cat. Glanni thought of Íþrót’s long ears, twitching whenever he annoyed him and found himself smiling. No. He needed to stop thinking about the stupid elf. They weren’t friends. Like he had said, he was just using him…except he wasn’t. Maybe Glanni shouldn’t have coerced him into spending all that money. Maybe if he texted him and apologized.

The bus was rather full at this time, leaving few seats. So he could sit next to the man mumbling to himself, the one that looked like they haven’t showered in a while, an old lady, or the young kid that appeared to be alone for some reason.

Glanni sat down next to the old woman and pulled out his phone.

**Dumb Sweet Elf**  
**Kitty 3:43pm: Hey there**  
**Kitty 3:43pm: Its me**  
**Kitty 3:44pm: The pretty thing you yelled at**  
**Kitty 3:44pm: I know u r getting these**  
**Kitty 3:46pm: I set ur phone up**  
**Kitty 3:47pm: STOP IGNORING ME**  
**Kitty 4:32pm: Plz talk to me**

When he looked up Glanni noticed the woman looking at him, she raised one of her gray eyebrows.

“What?” Glanni spat, feeling oddly defensive.

“I don’t know who you’re texting, Kitty, but I don’t think they’d appreciate how you’re talking to them.” She said pointedly.

“Fuck off.”

“At least I’m getting some tonight,” she said, folding her arms in her lap, face turning to the window. Glanni stared at her a moment, mouth open before turning back to his phone.

**Dumb Sweet Elf**  
**Kitty 4:35pm: This old hag is being mean to me on the bus we could be cuddling right now**  
**Kitty 4:42pm: She just left and gave me the stink eye she told me that shes having sex tonight like I need to know that**  
**Kitty 4:51pm: Old ppl should mind their own business**  
**Kitty 5:02pm: Ppl=people jic you don’t know….jic=just in case gods this is going to be hard you prob don’t noe any text lingo**

The bus ride took forever and it didn’t get Glanni close to the storage pods on the outskirts of town. It was almost like they were avoiding it like everyone else did. Ignore it and it's not there. The walk was rather long because of this, especially in heels, but Glanni was used to it by now. 

It was rather easy to avoid the owner seeing as he walked around with a ring full of keys on his hip that jingled wherever he went. Other people though, that was a hard one. Some of them lingered, moved quietly, and had ill intention. Glanni had been mostly lucky and he hoped it stayed that way. He’s seen the aftermath of what could happen if he wasn’t.

Glanni stopped outside the door of his storage pod, checking to ensure he was alone. He supposed he could read for a while then go see if anyone was out and about. He ducked under the metal door and surveyed his “home”, the place was as underwhelming as he remembered, even more so after sleeping in that soft bed. With that warm body…

With a heavy sigh Glanni went over to the boxes near his dresser and pulled out the book. After a quick change, and giving the mattress a gently kick to insure there was nothing occupying it, Glanni sat with his book and began reading.

Apparently elves were very physical with their young but as adults tended to be rather prudish, not anything really knew. Glanni sighed and flipped through a few pages. Most of the hidden folk tended to be physical within family. Some were physical with everyone, like fae. At least if you where their friends. They tended to touch more than what would be the human norm. Elves where on the opposite spectrum then fae with a lot of things.

Glanni supposed it made sense that those first ten years would be important for an elf who would spend the majority of their life abstaining, only touching your mate and close family. Did Íþrót have any more family…?

Glanni only managed to stay there about twenty minutes before he couldn’t stand it anymore. Taking a backpack and shoving his book along with some other essentials, such as makeup, in it he headed out for a walk. He needed to find a comfortable place to read, somewhere he could curl up and feel safe. He supposed the library would work, or a cafe, he couldn’t go where he really wanted to…

Glanni stood at the bus stop and pulled out his phone, opening his chat with Íþrót. Nothing. His thumb hovered over the keyboard a moment before he sighed to himself again, pulling up a different chat. He should solidify plans for tonight.

**Sexy Frank**  
**Chocolate Bunnie 8:22pm: Hey sexy what u up 2 2night?**  
**Chocolate Bunnie 8:27pm: Idont like waiting honey**  
**Sexy Frank 8:27pm: Hey there Sweet thing, Im free 2night if you want to stop on by you know where I live.**  
**Chocolate Bunnie 8:29pm: Ok ill be there ;o**

There, the bus ride would be almost an hour. Glanni could read as he made his way to his “gentleman” caller.

The bus pulled up and Glanni climbed in, sitting in the back corner and opening his book. By the time he made it to Frank’s apartment he was rather frustrated. The book didn’t have much information in it and was rather long winded. Like whoever wrote it didn’t really want to forfeit any information. Very typical of elves.

Through his skimming Glanni learned that it was very “not good” for elves to not socialize physically during their first ten years, that elves live “a very long time” but no range was given, it was “looked down upon” for an elf to be physical with someone they were not courting with after the age of twenty, and some vague notes on courting which involved gift giving, flowers types (a whole chapter on that), and hair braiding (again a whole chapter). But nothing on sex itself or anything really biological about elves.

Oh yeah, and the purring. The point of Glanni’s reading… They mentioned purring and its healing capabilities but no much more on that… Just that mutable things could trigger it including being happy and feeling ill. And that not purring was a “bad sign” but not what it could mean.

Elves where the vanilla puddin of the magic world.

Glanni climbed down from the bus, trying not to slip on the now wet steps. The rain had picked up halfway through the bus ride and it put Glanni in a rather sour mood. Íþrót and he would have been home from the farmers market and he would have probably had the TV set up so they could watch a movie and cuddle…Or not. Because elves didn’t cuddle friends…except Íþrót did when he was tired… Glanni looked down at his book before tucking it safely in this backpack.

Glanni was here for Frank. He was going to Frank’s apartment not Íþrót’s. He looked up towards the twenty-third floor before rushing from the bus stop to the overhang protecting the front door. He swiftly pulled out his phone to text tonight’s toy.

**Dumb Sweet Elf**  
**Kitty 9:18pm: Hey**  
**Kitty 9:18pm: R u there?**

Glanni huffed out a sigh, what was he doing?

**Sexy Frank  
Chocolate Bunnie 9:19pm: Im here**

The door buzzed and Glanni let himself in, heading towards the elevators.

~~~

“You’re not really into it to night, you thinkin’ of someone else?” Frank asked, his hands tightening on Glanni’s waist, fingers digging into soft, sweaty flesh.

“Yes,” Glanni purred out, smirking down at the man he sat astride. Frank’s face contorted in anger, lips drawn back to show his teeth. “Oh, honey, don’t worry. It’s just a friend I’m worried about…” The man dragged his hands up either side of Glanni causing a shiver to run up his spine.

“We’ll let me take your mind off of things.”

“No hitting tonight.” Glanni warned, wagging his finger at the man as Frank’s hips rolled up against him.

“Oh, baby, you break my heart.”

“Gotta maintain this beautiful face.” Glanni said, framing his face with his hands before he put them on Frank’s chest for support.

“Whatever. Just let me hear that beautiful voice sing and I’ll be happy.” Frank said, hand’s grabbing tighter on Glanni’s waist. It hurt, and it would bruise later, but right then Glanni didn’t mind much.

Íþrót would probably be gentle with him. Unless Glanni begged him not to be. He wondered if the elf would let him top. Would Íþrót like being hit? He would probably want affection. The thought scared Glanni a little but he could feel a thrill run up his spin. Affection. The gentle touch of a hand on skin, not the bruising force of Frank’s grip. Kind words, murmured softly into each other’s ears. Glanni supposed he was lacking in that too…If he was being honest with himself. Not many people showed him affection. Maybe they could help each other out…Maybe Glanni could tell him…

Glanni gasped, feeling the heat deep in his stomach. He was close. He could feel Frank pounding into him, more persistent than before, taking the control Glanni had away, like he was angry.

“Look at me.” Frank said, watching Glanni bobbing, eyes closed, breathing hard. Glanni ignored him, letting his mind drift back to light brown locks of spun silk and eyes that could hold the ocean, eyes that could drown you. “Why aren’t you lookin’ at me?” Glanni shook his head in response, words failing him as he rocked against the man under him. “You little slut, you better not be thinkin’ of anyone else or-“

Glanni’s eyes snapped open and he made eye contact with Frank, staring intensely, fiery anger clear in them, before he smirked and moaned, “Íþrót” as he finished.

Frank moved before Glanni realized, smacking him across the face, the sound echoing through the room. Glanni gasped, hand coming up to cover his cheek where it was now quickly turning red. He snarled, turning back towards the idiot, and raked his nails down Frank’s chest before pushing off of him.

“Where the fuck are you goin’? I didn’ finish!” Frank yelled, grabbing at Glanni’s arm to turn him. Glanni yanked and pulled against him with a low growl causing Frank’s fingers to slip, the sweat losing his grip.

Frank lifted his arm to hit him again but Glanni caught it, snapping his wrist and punching him in the nose. As the man yelled in pain as Glanni collected his outfit and bag. He ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, shaking fingers slipping on the lock. He tried his hardest to breathe as he fumbled with his clothing, muttering to himself to calm down as Frank banged at the door, wood splintering.

“Glanni you little slut get back in here, I’m going to kill you!” Frank yelled.

Glanni opened the window and looked down. Right, twenty-three stories…

“Yes because that makes me want to run into your arms.” Glanni said, swinging a leg over the side, moving his foot around until he found the ledge.

Just as Glanni got both legs out the window, the door swung open and Frank came in, grabbing at Glanni’s arm. Glanni bit him and slipped, losing his footing as Frank let him go. He managed to grab the ledge, and looked up, feeling rather proud of himself.

“Cock!” Glanni yelled before climbing down the rest of the way, body shaking with adrenalin.

Glanni ducked into the ally and ran, he wasn’t sure how angry Frank was. Wasn’t sure if he’d follow him. Glanni felt his heart pounding against his chest but tried to ignore it as he threw himself behind a dumpster to sit.

Glanni examined his arm where Frank had grabbed him and saw the yellowing of a bruise forming. His fingers where scratched and bloody from where he had grabbed the ledge. He had a scratch up the side of one ankle from where he had slipped when Frank grabbed him and he was rather sore from how rough he had gotten. Glanni brought a hand up to his cheek, it still felt hot, throbbing. We’ll not only did he need a shower again but he didn’t get any money and Frank was no longer an easy option.

When Glanni was sure no one was following he stood up on shaky legs and headed towards the bus stop, pulling out his phone again.

**Dumb Sweet Elf  
Kitty 2:21 am: Ur a asshole I hate u and everything is ur fault I was happy before I met u I wish I jumped off that fucking bridge **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for attempted rape and rough treatment of a partner (not by Íþrót)


	5. The Chase

“You’re grumpier than usual.” 

“I’m not normally grumpy.” Íþrót said, ignoring when Obtuse’s eyes went wide.

“Right. So what, did your girlfriend leave you?” Obtuse asked, rolling a pen between his fingers.

“I don’t have a girlfriend.” Íþrót replied, not looking up at the man.

“Right. Because she left you.”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

“Shut it,” Íþrót grumbled as he sorted through his paperwork. Obtuse watched him a moment, their desk were pushed up against one another so they were facing, this maked it hard to avoid the man’s gaze. “What.”

“I’m just saying. You had been in an oddly good mood before despite being “sick”. Then you get "sick" again and now you’ve been angry like the last few days.” Obtuse said, and if he noticed…well then everyone would have. Íþrót didn’t realize he was squeezing until the stapler snapped in half. His partner just started across the desk at him, mouth open.

“I, uh, lift.”

“Right. Anyway, what’s gotten you all grumpy mister?” 

“Nothing. I’m fine, don’t worry yourself.” Íþrót mumbled, looking down at the phone on his desk.

“You keep looking at that phone. But you haven’t unlocked it or anything.”

“Unlocked?”

“Yes. You know, swipe.” Obtuse said, making a swiping motion with his finger. Íþrót copied it in the air, causing his partner to laugh. He could feel his cheeks coloring. “Give it here.” Obtuse said, waving for him to hand it over. Íþrót hesitated a moment before laying it gently in the man’s palm. Obtuse made a show of dragging his finger across the screen with a large smile before looking down at the little computer. The smile fell from his face a moment before he clapped a hand over his mouth, stifling giggles. “Oh my God. I don’t think I was supposed to see this.”

“See what?”

“Your background?” Obtuse asked, but Íþrót didn’t know what he was talking about. “I’m pretty sure this is Glæper.” He whispered.

“What? Give it!” Íþrót demanded in what he hoped was a firm tone, but he was pretty sure it ended up being a shaky mess.

Obtuse held the phone up, revealing a picture of Glanni in Íþrót’s mustard yellow sweater. The man was wearing black sheer thigh high stockings. As well as a pair of robins egg blue lacy panties just peeking out from under the sweater. His arm was extended to take the picture from above, the other placed lightly over his chest, and his knees were folded, tucked against himself. And his face, his beautiful full pouty lips carefully done up to match his panties.

Íþrót forgot to breathe for a moment.

And he was pretty sure Obtuse noticed.

The man turned the phone back around, tapping at the screen. Íþrót felt annoyance flare in this stomach.

“Give me my phone back.” Íþrót demanded.

“You don’t even know how to use it. You have over a hundred messages from one person. Oh wow and they are very angry.” Obtuse said, as he started to tap at the phone. “Kitty huh?”

“It was a joke.”

“Right.”

**Kitty Kat**  
**Kitty 11:49pm: Ur an ass & I hope u choke on a dick**  
**Kitty 11:50pm: A gross dick**  
**Kitty 11:50pm: Riddled with stds**  
**Kitty 11:50pm: & ud have sores all over ur stupid gorgeous lips**  
**Kitty 11:55pm: I take that back ur lips r ugly**

**Wednesday June 21**

**Kitty 3:37am: I hate u**  
**Kitty 3:37am: Why wont u talk to me**  
**Kitty 3:37am: I dont understand**  
**Kitty 3:52am: I dont get it**  
**Kitty 3:52am: I dont know why I upset u**  
**Kitty 3:53am: It was just a question why cant I ask u a question**  
**Kitty 4:00am: Ill do anything**  
**Kitty 4:32am: I mean anything**  
**Kitty 5:57am: ur a dick u fucking pice of shit I hope u getshot n bleed 2death ina howle somewere alone frever**  
**Íþrót 6:31am: Hey, this is Officer Obtuse, Íþrót’s partner at work. I see u have sent quite a few mess. I thought u might like to know that he didn’t even know how to unlock the phone.**  
**Kitty 6:31am: I was asleep**  
**Íþrót 6:31am: Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize I can leave u alone**  
**Kitty 6:31am: No**  
**Kitty 6:32am: Its fine**  
**Kitty 6:32am: Tell me r u pretty**  
**Íþrót 6:33am: My wife thinks so.**  
**Kitty 6:33am: Boo**

“This Kitty seems very unstable…” Obtuse said.

“What are you typing, stop typing.” Íþrót said, standing from his desk and reaching out. Obtuse leaned back, pushing his wheely chair away and drawing unwanted attention. Íþrót looked around and the eyes drifted away at the anger in his gaze.

“Sit down. I told him it was me.” Íþrót sat. He wasn’t quite sure why but he did.

“I need the phone.” He said weakly. It felt like someone had sucked all the energy from him all of a sudden.

“I’ll give it back, give me a minute here.”

**Kitty Kat**  
**Íþrót 6:46am: Hes been very unhappy these last few days. Snapped at a few ppl.**  
**Kitty 6:51am: Oh?**  
****Íþrót 6:51am: Yes. I think he misses u, he is a very stubborn man.****  
**Kitty 6:52am: He is**  
**Íþrót 6:52am: I don’t think he’ll make the first move here.**  
**Íþrót 8:59am: We have to go and head out now. Im going to give the phone back, I’ll try to teach him how to use it.**  
**Kitty 9:50am: Be careful**

****

~~~

Íþrót knew Glanni had been sneaking into his apartment over the last week. The first time, the day after he kicked him out, his bathroom smelled like sex. He assumed the man must have run off and fucked the first person that would have him. It couldn’t have ended well, if he showered at Íþrót’s…there was also the smell of blood.

It wasn’t just the bathroom though. Things would move. The clothing Glanni had left would shift or items would disappear…and yes Íþrót had checked. As long as there was something there he had hope that Glanni would come back.

Gods he was an idiot.

Why did he have to yell?

Why did Glanni have to push him?

Íþrót sighed. He finally understood how his bed still smelt like Glanni.

“Yo, I’m supposed to be the spacey one. Can you stop staring at the escaped criminal and focus? I don’t even know why you, of all people, didn’t turn him in.” Obtuse cut into Íþrót’s musings.

Íþrót sheepishly put his phone down. Glanni was beautiful, he had to admit it. The picture was lovely. He’d defiantly think about it…later. Gods he could feel his cheeks heating. He needed to focus, they were on a stakeout for fucks sake. This could end badly if he was zoning out and this case was too important.

Íþrót looked back down at his phone, screen now black.

He had read through all the messages.

They were painful.

Glanni didn’t seem to know how to feel and it hurt to know he was so upset. But he hadn’t said anything since telling them to be careful and Íþrót didn’t know what to say…

“I won’t tell anyone.” Obtuse said, cutting through the fog in Íþrót’s mind.

“What?” Íþrót asked.

“About how you’re friends with an escaped criminal…I trust your judgment.”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t. But thank you.”

“We’ve got movement.” Obtuse said, shifting in his seat. Íþrót’s head snapped up, eyes fixed on the door on the side of the warehouse.

“I see, the guy in the dark blue hoody right?” Íþrót asked, watching the man load boxes into a truck behind a large fence.

“Yeah, his face matches the pictures.”

The man in question decided to turn to them at that moment, locking eyes with Obtuse.

“He’s looking at me.” Obtuse said, voice shaking slightly.

“Look away, he doesn’t know where cops yet, where in civilian clothes. Just look away-“ Íþrót said but nope, he didn’t look away and now their man was running. Íþrót was up and following before he could fully process. He heard Obtuse yell and start to follow in the car.

Íþrót ran, jumping towards the fence and climbing over it, the barb wire starching his hands and legs, ripping at his clothing. The man was fast but Íþrót was faster. It wasn’t long before he had him in his sights again as the man ducked through alley ways and jumped over boxes and low fences.

They ran down the docks, the water splashing against the pillars below them. They ran past as people loaded and unloaded shipments, yelling at them to slow down, telling them they shouldn’t be there.

The man ducked through a hole in a wire fence, and Íþrót followed. He was bigger though, so the metal scratched at him and slowed him down as he fought to get free, what he hope was just mud seeping into his pants and shirt.

He didn’t have time for this. Íþrót had to catch this horrible man. With a finial hard tug he was free, a nasty gash running down his calf.

The man ran himself into a corner in his panic, turning as Íþrót caught up.

“There’s nowhere to run.” He said as he pulled out his gun and badge, reciting the man’s rights to him. Íþrót pulled out his walky to call Obtuse and let him know where they were. He felt like he was deflating, a stupid grin spreading across his face.

They got him.

He could tell them where the children where.

Obtuse showed up and they cuffed him.

“You are disgusting. What even is that?” Obtuse asked, pushing the man into the back of the car.

“I don’t know. He went under the fence and I needed to follow.” Íþrót said, limping over to the passenger’s seat.

“You’re hurt!” 

“Yes, but I will take care of it after we take him in.”

“But you’re bleeding a whole lot…”

“And he knows where the kids are. I don’t care about my fucking leg, get in the car,” Íþrót snapped. The man in the back seat looked at his feet.

“Right. Sorry I-“ Obtuse stopped, getting into the passage seat and heading back to the office.

~~

Íþrót had interrogated the man for a whole twenty minutes before he busted into tears and promised to tell them anything so long as he never saw Íþrót again. Shortly after Íþrót had been called into the office, told by the Chief that he thought the case was too much for Íþrót and he was being pulled and put on mandatory leave until his leg was better. Íþrót fought back, yelled, and even threw things. When the vase hit the wall he realized what he was doing.

“I’ll…I’ll go.” Íþrót said, looking down at his shoes.

“That would be for the best. Get your leg looked at and for fucks sakes clean yourself off you smell like fish,” The Chief said. He sounded rather angry, understandably, but he looked worried...which Íþrót could understand too. The Chief made a point to learn about his employees after all…

When Íþrót left the office he watched as all the eyes turned back to their desk, everyone pretending like they were working. He sighed and headed for his desk, grabbing his coat.

“I’ve never heard you yell like that,” Obtuse said.

“Yeah well…Just…make sure you keep me updated okay? And please make sure you find them…” Íþrót muttered.

“Of course. I got your number now so I’ll texted you…please try to relax.” 

“I’ll talk to you later,” he said.

~~  
The hot water felt good on his sore skin. He watched as the muck and his blood swirled down the drain, trying to ignore the smell of Glanni that stuck to the walls. He was here again. But this time it only smelled of him.

Íþrót picked up his shampoo…and it was almost empty. Right.

He felt tired.

Maybe he’d just…

Íþrót brought his hand up to his chest, fingers ghosting over his skin, eyes closed tight. He tried to imagine Glanni. His long fingers running over his wet skin… but he just kept thinking about the kids.

There had been a human trafficking ring that had resurfaced in the area. It took months but he had finally found a lead. And now he was taken off the case.

It was probably for the best.

Íþrót dropped his hand, feeling the tremors running through him. He rubbed vigorously at his face. Everyone must think he was crazy. He took in a shaky breath and turned off the water. He needed to clean up his cuts…and the gash on his leg. But he didn’t have a first aid kit…He normally just healed himself…He just felt so tired. It could wait. He’s waited most of the day so far anyway.

~~

When Íþrót woke up several things were brought to his attention. First, his leg hurt. Bad. Second, it was the middle of the day. He had slept late into the afternoon. And third, he felt so cold. So he wrapped himself tight in his covers and fell back to sleep.

The second time he woke up it was night and he was so, so cold and rather dizzy. He hadn’t felt this bad since he was a kid. Íþrót thought he should get up. Go get something to drink, he was very thirsty, but when he pushed himself up his arms shook and his head spun and he just let himself fall back down.

This wasn’t good.

This was very much not good.

He felt himself drifting off again.

It was early the next day when he heard something at one of his windows. Maybe his flowers were coming to help.

No, they were probably angry with him for complaining about Glanni so much.

“Íþrót! What are you doing home you’re supposed to be at work!” Glanni yelled. 

Glanni.

He was here.

“Help,” Íþrót slurred as the sides of his vision darkened again.


	6. Sentimental Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of information in this and lots of talking

“Glanni?” Íþrót asked, voice raw.

“Íþrót, I’m here.” Glanni said, rushing over towards the bed.

“I’m cold.” Íþrót whined, blindly searching for a blanket but finding none.

“No, you’re burning up.” Glanni said, placing a hand on Íþrót’s head as he sat on the edge of the bed. “The doctor told me to keep you uncovered until your fever goes down a bit.”

“Doctor?”

“Mark? Don’t you remember?” Íþrót shook his head. Oh Gods. Glanni brought his hand to his mouth, biting his nails. “My friend Mark? He came in and talked to you? Took your temp….Took your blood?” Íþrót just kept shaking his head. “Okay… It’s okay…” Íþrót was rather incoherent during the whole thing, so there was nothing to worry about. He would be fine. Mark said he’d be fine.

“I’m so cold.” Íþrót said again, looking up at Glanni.

“Right. Right… Here,” Glanni said, crawling next to Íþrót and covering them with a sheet he had folded at the end of the bed. It was thin enough it shouldn’t hurt. Besides he couldn’t take the sad look Íþrót was giving him. “You can be the little spoon, I’ll keep you warm.” Glanni said as he put his arms around Íþrót. The elf turned to bury his face against Glanni’s chest, shivering slightly. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like it...Glanni, you left,” Íþrót mumbled. Glanni had to strain to hear.

“You told me to,” Glanni whispered, breath ruffling Íþrót’s light brown hair. He began to gently rub at Íþrót’s back, he could feel the sweat starting to soak through the sheet already. Íþrót squirmed in his arms, maybe his leg was bothering him. It did look like a rather bad cut. He’d probably need to change the dressing soon…

“I was angry.” Íþrót muttered against Glanni’s chest.

“I know, I tried to apologize. I texted you.” Maybe he could have done a better job apologizing though…Maybe less insults.

“I was upset.” Íþrót whispered, settling down. Glanni closed his eyes, Íþrót should try to sleep, he was starting to slur. 

“I’m sorry.” Glanni whispered back.

“I’m sorry too. I didn’t really wan’ you to go an’ I didn’t know what to say…Do you hate me?” Íþrót asked, shifting uncomfortably again.

“No, you silly elf... are you okay you keep moving? Does your leg hurt?”

“’m scared.” Shit, Glanni hoped Íþrót wasn’t doing that thing that he does when he’s tired. Word vomit. But Glanni was naturally curious… 

“Why?” Glanni asked hesitantly. He was going to regret this and he knew it.

“’m not use to this…everybody leaves,” Íþrót said. Glanni pushed his face into Íþrót’s soft hair.

“I’m going to stay then. Next time you tell me to leave I’ll just ignore you. I’m good at ignoring people.” Glanni said, lifting his arm as Íþrót started squirming again. Glanni sighed. “Do you want me to move?”

Íþrót shook his head, then nodded. Glanni sat up, he might as well get the elf something to drink, but as soon as he started to shift away Íþrót let out a loud whine.

“What?” Glanni asked.

“I change my mind,” Íþrót said. Glanni smiled down at him, settling back against the elf, pulling him close again.

“Why are you squirming so much?” Glanni asked, peeking at Íþrót’s face. The elf had his eyes closed, breathing deep through his open mouth.

“I don’ know, it’s just weird, but good.”

“What is?” Íþrót shifted again, pressing his face into the crock of Glanni’s arm, hiding better.

“Touching.” Weird….Glanni brought his hand up to Íþrót’s head, cradling it.

“How is touching weird? We’ve cuddled before,” Glanni laughed.

“Well, I was tired then an’ half asleep. People don’t normally touch me. I think they’re afraid to.” Wait, what?

“Afraid? When was the last time…someone touched you?” Glanni asked uncertainty clear in his voice.

“Besides you?”

“Obviously.”

“Sally at work gave me a hug.”

“Oh?” Glanni said, feeling something unpleasant in his stomach. “Is she-“

“It was af’ter I had solved a pra-practically hard case. I jumped an’ knocked over a desk an’ broke her computer screen.” Íþrót said, yawning half way through.

“Oh my Gods. What the hell…before that?” This was not going in a good direction.

“Um…I think seven years ago? We saved a kid an’ he hugged me. He was super cute. Black hair in a like, spiked at the top thing.”

“What!?” Glanni said, sitting up, causing Íþrót to let out a grunt as he was jostled. “I’m going to regret this but… before that?”

“My aunt…” Íþrót said, smooshing his face into the bed and covering his head with the sheet. It looked an awful lot like hiding.

“Oh.”

“She hit me ‘cause I wouldn’t stop cryin’.”

“What?” Glanni squeaked causing Íþrót to flinch.

“I had to stay with her after…when I cried every night for a week, I-“ Glanni fell on top of him, squeezing him. The elf needed to shut up, Glanni couldn’t handle this emotional shit. He could hear Íþrót quietly start crying. Crud. “I just wanted someone to hold me like my mamma use to,” Íþrót mumbled. Glanni stared at the wall, unsure of what to say or do, cheek pressed against Íþrót’s head, still covered by the sheet. “But they were all too afraid.”

Wait what.

“Íþrót?” Glanni asked, pushing himself up slightly to look down at the elf. Íþrót shook his head, causing the sheet to fall. Glanni watched the tears roll down his red cheeks.

“Please don’t ask,” He whispered.

“I’m better with the physical stuff, so you can come to me for hugs,” Glanni offered. He wasn’t going to push this time. Poor Íþrót was too sick to fight right now.

“Sorry.”

“You should be, you’re an ugly crier. Its ruining the whole sick hotty look.” Glanni teased, letting himself fall on the bed next to Íþrót.

“What?” Íþrót asked, looking over at him with a small sniff.

“Messy hair, flushed skin, shirtless, sweaty.”

“Shut up,” Íþrót said, but there was a small smile.

“I am, however, very curious.” Glanni said, bringing a hand up to wipe at Íþrót’s cheek.

“I figured.”

“About why they wouldn’t want to touch you-“

“Yes, I know. ’m thirsty. Can you get something to drink?” Glanni sucked in a breath and pushed himself off the bed. Íþrót turned to watch him as he went to the opening in the little fake walls.

“Yes! I’m here to take care of you. I’ll be your nurse, too bad I don’t have a sexy nurse outfit. Maybe I have a skirt here, so I can bend down and pick things up for you.” Glanni said with a smirk, making a show of bending down.

“Glanni. I’m dizzy an’ dehydrated.” Íþrót scolded, but his eyes where defiantly on his butt. Glanni smirked but strengthen up.

“I’ll get your water… and a towel for your face too, so you’re not all gross.” Glanni said, heading for the kitchen. “By the way I set up the TV while you were asleep. It might help to distract you and keep you from word vomiting all over me.”

“Word vomit?”

“Yeah, didn’t we talk about this? When you’re tired you kind of just say whatever comes to your mind for the most part.” Glanni said as he poured a glass of cream. His phone vibrated, pulling it out of his pocket he read the alarm ‘pill time’. “It can get rather stressful.” Glanni said, shoving his phone back in his pocket and grabbing the bottle of medicine on the counter as well as a dishcloth.

“Shouldn’t I sleep?”

“If you can but you won’t stop talking.” Glanni said, coming over with the cream. “Here, sit up. You have to take your pill.”

“Pill?” Íþrót asked, rolling onto his back.

“Yes, remember? You took one when…Mark was here. Just, they’re antibiotics, you need to take them every twelve hours.” Íþrót stared at him a moment with a rather unsettling look on his face. “What?”

“You’ve been here for twelve hours?”

“More like thirteen. But yeah, I have. I texted Obtuse too. I-he said you’re on mandatory leave?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Glanni sighed and put the cup down.

“Sit up and take your pill.” Íþrót complied, sitting up and leaning against Glanni’s side.

“If I needed to take a pill why where you telling me to go to sleep.” Íþrót asked, allowing Glanni to gently wipe at his cheeks with the dishcloth. 

“Because I forgot. That’s what the alarm is for.” Glanni said, putting the rag down and gently pushing the pill against Íþrót’s lips. The elf opened his mouth, tongue gently touching one of Glanni’s long fingers. Glanni gulped, finger lingering against Íþrót’s warm lips before he snapped out of it and reached for the cream. “Here, I had Mark pick a few things up and I heard elves love cream.” Íþrót brought his hand up, covering over Glanni’s around the cup, as he helped the elf drink.

“Thank you,” Íþrót said after finishing it all. “What kind of doctor is on call in the middle of the night and runs to the store for his clients?”

“Mark if my friend. He's one of the only nice people I’ve met through all the assholes.” Glanni said, putting the cup back on the table. “He helps people who…who can’t go to the doctors for various reasons.”

“Oh. That’s nice of him. How did ‘ou pay him?”

“I had some money saved. Don’t worry about it right now.”

“Okay…Can you help me to the sofa? I feel dizzy when I’m upright.”

“Yeah, I think I can do that shorty,” Glanni said.

Gods the elf was heavy, for such a small man. It must be all the muscle. Glanni spared a glance down as he helped support his friend on their way to the sofa, his arms and chest gleamed with sweat. Right, focus. Íþrót was sick, he wasn’t out of the danger yet. But Mark did say he should be fine as long as he took the pills and rested. When they finally made it to the sofa Glanni collapsed onto it. He could hear Íþrót chuckle as he crawled on next to him.

“What are we watching?” Íþrót asked.

“Well I put a blue ray in already and I’m not getting back up to change it,” Glanni said as he grabbed the remote. He could feel Íþrót staring at him as he fussed with the TV and start menu. “What,” Glanni sighed.

“I- um.” Íþrót looked down, fiddling with the sheet he dragged along, cheeks going form a light pink to a darker red. “You said that, if I wanted…you’d...”

“Íþrót, words please.” Íþrót shivered and leaned forward, pressing his face against Glanni’s shoulder.

“I’m still cold,” Came Íþrót quite reply.

“Ah, and it has nothing to do with you wanting to cuddle?” Íþrót said up, mouth open.

“I-I, you said-“

“Shhh, you’re okay. I’m teasing you, idiot. Come here,” Glanni said, leaning back into the corner of the sofa, arms out. Íþrót hesitated a moment but crawled over, leaning on Glanni’s chest, tucked between the man’s leg and the sofa. Glanni pressed play and wrapped his arms around Íþrót.

“What’s the differ’rence between blue jays an’ CD’s?” What?

“Wait, do you mean blue rays and DVDs?”

“Yeah.”

“Well one had better picture.”

“Pictures?”

“No, it just looks better okay,” Glanni said. There was quiet for a while as the movie stated and Glanni thought Íþrót was finally falling asleep. Then he heard the intake of air.

“Why are the CD’s round an’ the player an’ TV square? Shouldn’t the CD be square too?” Íþrót muttered, cheek pressed against Glanni’s chest as he stared blankly at the TV.

“What? How does that make sense?”

“Una-uniformity.”

“No. Shut up. Don’t you know anything about technology?”

“I had a-a record player once, but it broke and I can’t find one in any of the stores I’ve been in. The book store sells the records but not the player.”

“Oh dear lord.” This elf was going to be the death of him.

“This move’s stupid,” Íþrót complained. Glanni squawked at him. 

“What? It is not!”

“It is.”

“This is Pretty Woman. It’s a classic.”

“She’s selling herself for money.”

“Íþrót, some people have to do things they might not really want to. Life is hard…”

“Glanni? ...have you done…that?” Íþrót asked. Glanni brought his hand up, running his fingers through Íþrót’s hair. He could feel the elf shiver against him at the contact.

“I may have. At one point or another. When I need the money.” Glanni said, his voice felt thick like it was lodged in his throat.

“Is that why you like this movie so much?” Glanni nodded, he could feel his eyes stinging and he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. “I’ll let you watch then.” Íþrót said, resting his hand on Glanni’s chest. There was quiet again for a moment before Íþrót spoke in a whisper. “Glanni? You…you don’t have to do that anymore okay? I’ll give you money when yo’ need it.”

Glanni didn’t answer, he just continued to run his fingers through the elf’s soft hair, staring at the wall until Íþrót fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im curious to know what you guys think happened to Íþrót


	7. Lost Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning at the end. Just to be safe

The TV helped lull Íþrót to sleep. It was just enough human magic to make him slightly lethargic and but not faint. He couldn’t fight against the added factors though; the dizziness and the fever from whatever was wrong with him, along with Glanni’s heartbeat against his palm and the side of his face. Íþrót fazed in and out of consciousness for the next few hours. After a while it got quiet and if it wasn’t for the consistent sound of a heartbeat he would have been worried Glanni left. But he didn’t. He was there, under Íþrót. Warm and soft and real.

Everything seemed to be a blurry mess which would normally worry Íþrót but he felt rather safe in Glanni’s arms, long fingers running through his hair…Wait. Wasn’t Glanni petting him just a moment ago? Or was that…a few hours ago?

Íþrót lifted his head, it felt oddly heavy, and looked at Glanni. He looked like he was sleeping, eyes closed, drool running down his cheek, face pressed to the sofa smearing his makeup across his skin and the soft fabric in an odd rainbow. Íþrót assumed it probably wouldn’t come out any time soon but at least it’d remind him of Glanni. 

Íþrót thought Glanni looked beautiful. He thought he always looked beautiful.

It scared him a little. Íþrót hardly knew Glanni… 

Íþrót’s eyes felt heavy. Maybe he should lay back down. Glanni was so comfortable. He rested his head back on the chest under him, closing his eyes and breathing in deep. He felt a hand in his hair again, long fingernails lightly scratching. A warm feeling filled Íþrót’s chest and he felt like he was going to overflow. But it was followed quickly by a sharp pain in his throat, shooting down his chest. Íþrót squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the pain push up and out of him. It sounded almost like a broken growl, a weak, painful rumble.

“Íþrót?” Glanni whispered, voice thick from sleeping. His hand stilling in his hair. Íþrót let out a quiet whimper.

“It hurts,” He said.

“What hurts?”

“Here,” Íþrót turned on his side and patted his collarbone. Glanni laid a hand where he had patted. It was warm and it covered so much of him, long fingers cool against his hot skin. Íþrót felt the sharp pain again. He let out a soft whine as he shifted.

“Íþrót…I think your purring.”

“No, this hurts.”

“Maybe because it’s been so long?” Glanni asked. When he received no answer he left out a puffy sigh, ruffling Íþrót’s hair. Glanni tenderly dragged his thumb across Íþrót’s lips, hand still resting against his collarbone. “I’m sure the pain will go away after a while.”

“Maybe.” Íþrót spoke against Glanni’s lingering thumb.

“What…what was it?”

“What was what?”

“What made you purr? I’ve scratched you before…”

“It was…a feeling. Like warmth and too much of something that I felt like I was going to explode. Have you ever felt like that?” Íþrót asked, looking up at Glanni.

“No.”

“I don’t think I have either.”

“Did you want me to put on another move? Or did you want to try and eat something?” Glanni asked, rubbing at Íþrót’s bottom lip.

“Yes. Food. Food would be good. I feel like I haven’t eaten in forever.”

“Well you haven’t eaten since I got here so you must be starving.” Glanni said, sitting up with an arm wrapped around Íþrót to keep him from falling. “You stay here, I’ll get you something.”

“I had a fruit salad if it’s not bad yet.” Glanni stood, helping Íþrót lay back down slowly.

“That sounds horrible.”

“Well, what do you eat?” Íþrót asked, lying on his side so he could watch Glanni in the kitchen.

“Chocolate, ice cream, cake, anything with sugar in it.”

“Anything healthy?”

“That is healthy- I mean…” Glanni trailed off. Íþrót pushed himself up to get a better look at Glanni on the other side of the kitchen counter.

“What do you mean?” Íþrót asked.

Glanni looked away, face slightly sad. He seemed hesitant, worried. The man turned away, back facing Íþrót and something deep in the elf’s stomach twisted.

“Glanni?” Íþrót asked.

There was a loud sigh then the feeling of forging magic in his space before a set of beautiful wings appeared. They were pink and gold and wonderful.

“I…I don’t understand,” Íþrót said.

“I’m a fae.” Glanni said, not turning around.

“You…But you almost…when- on the bridge I don’t-“

“I can’t fly okay!” Glanni yelled, fist balling at his sides. “I didn’t tell you because I can’t fly. I-I use to be able to but…I…” Glanni stopped, his frame shaking as he brought his arms up to hug himself.

“Glanni, come here.” Glanni shook his head. “Glanni, please. I’m afraid I’ll fall if I get up.” Glanni sighed before grabbing the fruit and wiping at his face with his shirt sleeve. He turned, makeup mostly gone now except a smug on his cheek and dark purple circles under his eyes, and walked back over. Once he was close enough Íþrót reached out, taking hold of his arms gently. “What happened?”

“Oh, it’s not a big deal,” Glanni waved at him, voice tight. “I was just a young idiot. I trusted the wrong people.”

“Glanni. What happened?”

“You won’t tell me what happened to you,” Glanni snapped.

“I-“ Íþrót stopped, looking at the floor, one hand still latched onto Glanni’s sleeve.

“I ran into a group of idiots. They tried to cut them. They thought they could sell them for money but-the knife, it wasn’t sharp enough. It was human made. They got half way through one but it just…it healed too fast for them to make any real progress so they gave up. It just, it won’t-I can’t fly anymore.”

“Can I see?” Glanni nodded, turning around and sitting on the edge of the couch. He placed the bowl on the coffee table and fidgeted with his shirt sleeve. Near the base was a thick dark pink line making it about half way down. Íþrót’s eyes traveled up the delicate light pink and gold swirling patters to the pointed tips and down the curving sides. There were four parts, like a butterfly, the bottom two smaller than the top. He wanted to touch them but knew better than to ask now. “They’re beautiful.”

“R-really?” Glanni asked. “Even with the scar?”

“Glanni, everything about you is beautiful.” Íþrót did realize what he said until he saw the panic light in Glanni’s eyes. The beginning of a fire on a dry morning.

“Shit.” Glanni stuttered, jumping to his feet.

“Glanni, no wait-I’m sorry.” Íþrót reached out, grabbing the sleeve of Glanni’s shirt.

“Let go Íþrót.” Glanni demanded in a firm voice. Íþrót complied, looking up into his gray eyes.

“I didn’t mean to say that, it just. It just fell out.”

“I have to go-“

“You said you wouldn’t leave!” Glanni froze, eyes wide.

“I-“

“Please. I don’t even know what’s wrong with me. I don’t want to be alone I can’t-not anymore.“ Íþrót covered his face with his hands. He felt so dizzy and alone and Glanni was going to leave again.

“Oh, no. No no no no. Don’t-I’m sorry.” Glanni said, sitting next to the elf and pulling him close. “Shh, I’m sorry. I just- You’re okay Íþrót. You just…You have blood poisoning. It’s not that bad and you’ll be fine as long as you take your pills.”

“I don’t care about that,” Íþrót muttered.

“Íþrót…you could have died if I didn’t show up.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that...” That was…bad.

“Yeah.” Glanni said, petting Íþrót.

“I’m sorry someone hurt you.” Íþrót jumped when he hear Glanni’s fake laugh.

“Everyone tries to hurt me. It’s fine.”

“No. It’s not. I want you to be happy.” Íþrót said, look up at Glanni. “I want you to feel loved.”

Glanni stared into his eyes and for a moment Íþrót felt better. Glanni was going to stay with him. He wouldn’t be left alone, sick, in his apartment. He wouldn’t go days without seeing this wonderful man. But then Glanni was leaning down. Íþrót was about to ask him what he was doing when Glanni pressed his lips against him, kissing him hard, shoving his tongue in Íþrót’s mouth.

Íþrót gently pushed him away.

“What are you doing,” Íþrót asked.

“What am I…what? What do you mean what am I doing?” Glanni asked, it was rather clear that he was annoyed which only confused Íþrót more.

“You kissed me…”

“Yes, I did.” Glanni said, leaning back in and putting his hand on the back of Íþrót’s head. He leaned forward to kiss him again but was stopped by a hand covering his lips.

“Glanni stop, what are you doing.” Glanni pushed the hand off and smirked down at Íþrót.

“What, don’t you want me to make you feel good?”

“N-No. I want to eat.” Íþrót said, pushing at Glanni’s shoulders.

“You’d rather eat fruit?”

“Yes?”

“I’m offering myself up to you, not everybody gets a chance at this,” Glanni said, motioning to himself. Íþrót just stared in confusion. Where was this coming from? “Why won’t you fuck me?!” Glanni yelled, startling Íþrót from his dazed thoughts.

“What about this situation is making you think I want to?!” Íþrót snapped back.

“You keep doing things for me-“

“What? So? I’m not going to have sex with you because you feel like you owe me!”

“What the fuck do you want from me then?!”

“What?”

“The only time anyone is nice to me is when they want something.” Glanni said, voice thick.

“I don’t want anything from you.”

“Bullshit!”

“Okay. I want to be your friend. I want you to be safe and happy. I want to hang out with you.”

“Why are you so nice to me?”

“Because were friends…and I like you.”

“I’m a horrible person. I’ve done horrible things. You-you don’t even know me.”

“We can get to know each other. You’re amusing. I know that much. You make me happy and I want to be your friend.”

“That’s so cheesy,” Glanni said. “How are you real?”

“Well, I am a myth. But so are you apparently.”

“You really don’t want to have sex with me?” Glanni asked and yeah, no Íþrót definitely wanted to have sex with him. But he couldn’t just…do it. Elves had rules for practically everything, and this wasn’t an exception. And he certainly shouldn't do it if Glanni thought it was because he owed Íþrót anything.

“Well, I mean. No. I-if we ever did… I’d want it to mean something. I also don’t want you to feel like you have to because you owe me.”

“You’re a fucking weirdo. I’m an asshole, you should be resting and I should be taking care of you but instead you’re trying to make me feel better and I’m basically forcing myself on you. Gods I’m such a piece of shit. I need to go.” Glanni said, standing up.

“Glanni wait, I-please. I don’t know when I’m supposed to take my pills,” Íþrót said, panic rising again. Glanni stopped, turning to look at Íþrót over his shoulder. “Can’t we just lay back down and watch a movie?”

Glanni’s phone beeped, he stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling it out, without looking away from Íþrót. When he glanced down he turned the alarm off then strolled wordlessly to the bed. Grabbing the pills he then headed for the kitchen for a drink, filling the cup with cream, before coming back over and sitting next to Íþrót. Íþrót looked up at him, mouth open as if he was about to talk but too afraid to say anything. Glanni opened the bottle and placed a pill in Íþrót’s mouth, bringing the glass up to his lips for him to drink.

“Eat your gross fruit,” Glanni muttered, leaning back against the sofa. Íþrót smiled, that overpowering feeling filling him again. He started to purr, it still hurt but a little less than before. Íþrót watched as a dusting of pink spread over Glanni’s cheeks. “Stop staring at me and eat, it’s been like a whole day, you’re going to die.”

“Sports elves don’t need to eat as much.” Íþrót said, reaching for the bowl and curling up against Glanni’s side. “So what are we watching next?”

“Love Actually.”

“What’s that about?”

“A bunch of different kinds of love.”

“Oh. You, uh, like the romantic stuff huh?”

“Yes.” Glanni said, sounding kind of distant.

“Oh.”

“I know you find them boring,” Glanni sighed.

“No, I mean. I’m sure it’ll be nice.”

“Mmm, right.” Glanni said, running his fingers through Íþrót’s hair, watching him eat his fruit. “If you want to be friends you should probably start opening up to me.”

Oh…well he wasn’t wrong. Something sour stuck in Íþrót’s stomach, weighing him down.

“I…can I talk about it when I’m feeling a little better?” Íþrót asked, he didn’t think he could handle it after everything. He thought this must be what it felt like to be on a roller coaster.

“Yeah, I guess that’s fair.” Glanni said, leaning his head back.

“…Can I lay back on you like I was before?” Íþrót asked. Glanni rolled his eyes but he could see the smile.

“After you finish your gross fruit.”

“It’s not gross.”

“Yeah it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> assumptions lead to kissing that the other side doesn't want. It ends fast. Glanni kisses Íþrót and when he gets pushed away he tries again. He think's that's why Íþrót is being nice and that he should just get it out of the way so he(glanni) won't be disappointed that Íþrót wasn't actually being nice to him


	8. Home Coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again warning at the end

Glanni woke up to the morning light streaming in through thin white curtains. The smell of flowers carried in on the fresh breeze through their open bedroom window. Glanni was never a fan of the morning but he didn’t mind waking next to Íþrót. The elf usually got up early, and after a few minutes of lazy kisses, he’d let Glanni go back to sleep while he took his morning run.

This morning seemed different though. Glanni still felt the sold weight of his elf plastered to his side, the light brown tufted of hair tickling his chin as the man used him as a pillow. He had apparently managed to stick his feet between Glanni’s legs, they must have gotten cold in the night.

“Honey,” Glanni slurred in his sleepy state. “You need to get up before Robin does.”

“What?” He heard his sleepy husband mumble.

“You’re supposed to take him to the park. Don’t tell me you forgot.” Glanni sighed, rolling toward Íþrót and throwing an arm around him. “He’ll be disappointed if you did.” Glanni waited for a response but none came. “Íþrót?” He yawned, opening his eyes. Oh.

Oh shoot.

Glanni sat up so fast he felt all the blood rush from his head.

“Glanni, are you okay? You look dizzy,” Íþrót asked as he sat up. Glanni felt the firm press of a hand on his back.

“I’m fine,” Glanni squeaked.

“Wasn’t Robin the name you picked for the farmers market for our-“

“Yep! It was! So, did you sleep well?”

“You…what were you dreaming about?” Íþrót, his short, lovely friend asked.

Because Íþrót was his friend. They were in Íþrót’s apartment, not Glanni’s fake stupid pink house. Íþrót was healing from blood poisoning. Glanni wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t sick. He’d be back home…in his storage pod. With his rats Jerry and Rick…at least he thought there were only the two.

Glanni felt a wave of sorrow wash over him. This was his life. He couldn’t afford to dream about such nice things. Íþrót didn’t want him anyway…

“Glanni?” Íþrót asked again, the hand now rubbing small circles.

“Huh? Oh, sorry. Right.” Glanni looked at the clock. Still four more hours before Íþrót’s pill. He was almost finished them, didn’t even seem dizzy anymore. His fever was gone. He wouldn’t need Glanni soon.

He probably didn’t need him now.

“You seem upset.” Íþrót said, laying a hand on Glanni’s arm.

“It was just…a strange dream okay?” Glanni said, looking down at the elf. Íþrót’s cheeks had gone pink and it was kind of adorable.

“You called me honey,” Íþrót smiled up at him. Oh Gods. He heard that.

“No.” Glanni blurted out. He could feel his face heating. This was stupid. He laid back down, covering his head with the blanket. Íþrót dropped onto him and Glanni let out an ‘oof’.

“Common. Tell me.”

“No.”

“You where dreaming about me.”

“No!”

“And our fake son, Robin.”

“No! Shut up.” Glanni yelled, trying to push the heavy elf off. “I’m not telling you anything mister,” Glanni said struggling. “You still owe me an explanation about your mandatory leave. So you’re not getting anything out of me until you spill.”

“Oh. Right. That.” Íþrót said, stilted. He pushed himself off of Glanni, sitting up. Glanni followed suit, pulling the blanket up around him and over his head. “Uh, well. I guess, I was pulled from a case. The Chief was worried that I was too emotionally invested. And he thought I should take some time off to destress.” Oh he was actually going to tell him…

“How would you be emotionally invested? Did you know these people?” Glanni asked, bringing his knees up to hug.

“No.”

“Then wha-“

“They were children. People were…taking them. For human trafficking.” Glanni felt an angry fire ignite in him.

“And…this is connected to you…how?” Glanni asked, voice shaking slightly.

“Remember…when I said my parents were killed?” Oh no.

“Yes…”

“Well I… uh. I was kidnapped.” Oh crud. “And they, well I heard them talking about where they were taking me.” Gods please. “I got away, jumped out of the moving car…” Íþrót added after he looked up at Glanni. He must have noticed the panic look Glanni was certain he wore.

“Uh, did you…where you okay?”

“Yes, a little scratched up and a broken leg, but I was fine.”

“So they didn’t…”

“The men? They didn’t end up doing anything, no. I got out before… They had been arguing over whether or not they should…uh…” Frick. “Well, yeah, the one, you see… he had never seen an elf before. He wanted to know…if we were the same. As humans. The other wanted to get as much as possible for me so he told the other guy no.”

“Well that’s good I guess…” Glanni muttered. Íþrót smiled up at him and he felt like he swallowed a bunch of moths.

“Yeah, I think so. They were fighting so they were distracted. When I did get home apparently they knew who took me, they had been looking but, yeah. It had been happening to a lot of kids… they tried to talk to me…but I wouldn’t talk to anyone. I don’t know why. I just couldn’t…so they weren’t sure if... anything happened, which is why…no one wanted to touch me. They were afraid. So now I get kind of nervous, when I don’t expect it. Because I- you know, it’s hard…when no one touches you. And I broke Sally’s computer screen, but after that I had punched Jim in the face for trying to hug me-I didn’t mean to, I just saw him heading towards me and...” Glanni couldn’t help but laugh at that. The image of a man trying to give Íþrót a hug and getting punched. “It’s not funny.”

“Punching Jim?”

“Okay…I guess a little. But yeah. The Chief knew about my case. He was getting worried with how I was acting. So he pulled me.”

“So you were sold?”

“Well no, they were going to try and sell me.”

“Wow. That’s like, extra.”

“What?”

“Extra? You know…Like over dramatic, being way too much?”

“I couldn’t help that they…what happened. You could be a little more sensitive.” Íþrót said, but there was a ghost of a smile there.

“Yeah but this happened, what, thirty years ago?”

“I’m not that old.” Íþrót pouted up at him.

“Elves age differently, you could be a hundred and look like you where twenty five.”

“If anyone is extra it’s you. Besides, I haven’t talked to anyone about this before,” Íþrót admitted. Wow…that made Glanni feel special…

“I am not extra,” Glanni said. Instead of the other thing…

“Oh come on. You are very much uh, extra. Everything about you screams look at me! You poisoned a town to sell food! You broke out of jail and where apprehended hours later for stealing nail polish.”

“Oh, you uh, heard about that huh?”

“Yes. I did. It’s funny.”

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny. Where do you get your makeup now?”

“Uh, well… it can get expensive. But I tried to stop stealing it…after I started hanging out with you.” Glanni said, looking away.

“Oh…so-“

“Dollar store.” Glanni said quickly. 

“Oh. Well, I mean. I could buy you some-if you’d like.”

“What, are you going to be my sugar daddy?” Glanni smirked at Íþrót.

“I can’t eat sugar. And it’s bad for you…well I guess not you.”

“No. It means, Gods, it means that you buy me stuff.” Glanni said, trying to sound annoyed but smiling.

“Oh, yeah I guess? If it means you’re staying out of trouble and keeping safe.” Íþrót stated bluntly, looking away.

“Oh…”

“I already told you a few days ago remember? If you need money come to me. That hasn’t changed, and I was being serious.” Wow…that was…huh. Glanni felt like something was lodged in the back of his throat. He looked down at the sheets, hugging his knees closer.

“Oh. And you…don’t want anything?”

“Uh, well I guess thank you scratches would work? I like it when you play with my hair.” Glanni laughed, hiding his face form Íþrót in case he started to cry. Because he kind of felt like he was going to.

“I think I can do that.” Glanni said from the safety of his knees.

“Am I allowed to exercises yet?”

“No, stop asking.” Glanni said, sitting up. 

“How many pills do I have left?”

“Two. You can do it after that, I’ve told you this.”

“But I want to move.” Íþrót pouted, leaning against him.

“Why don’t we watch a movie? Or some TV. That always seems to calm you down.”

“It doesn’t calm me down, it makes me tired.”

“Same thing.”

“Not really.”

“So what you’re saying is you don’t want to cuddle and watch a movie?” Glanni asked, looking down at Íþrót. The elf just stared back before letting out a heavy sigh.

“After breakfast.”

~~

Íþrót had fallen asleep again, in Glanni’s arms. The last five days has been really nice. Living together, sleeping in the same bed and cuddling, watching movies. They learned that Íþrót apparently loved reality TV. Glanni explain that it wasn’t real but he wasn’t sure if Íþrót believed him.

Glanni cooked for Íþrót, looking up recipes online. He even cleaned around the apparment, not the bathroom. He helped water Íþrót’s flowers and talked to Obtuse about how he was progressing, relaying information about the case to Íþrót. They found most of the kids. Two of them had died. All of them would have to see a therapist. Íþrót has been quiet that day. Content to lay in Glanni’s arms, hiding his face from the world. He wouldn’t eat lunch or dinner and Glanni heard him talking in his sleep. The next day he seemed a little better, like he had put up a wall. At least he was eating again. Though he did get a random sad look on his adorable face every now and then. The information he got earlier would have probably helped.

Maybe Íþrót should see a therapist…

Being a cop seemed hard. Íþrót deserved to be happy.

The last few hours before giving Íþrót his last pill were spent curled up on the sofa. Neither spoke much, watching the people on the TV. Glanni wanted to enjoy the feeling. Of being safe and warm. Íþrót seemed to squeeze him a little tighter. Like he knew too that time was running out. They’d have to go back to their normal lives.

It didn’t make it easier. 

Glanni said good night, tucking Íþrót in and watching the dusting of pink on the elf’s cheeks. He'd have to go into work in a few hours but he could use a nap. Íþrót fell asleep even though he seemed to be fighting it, claiming he didn't need the rest. Glanni stole the mustard yellow sweater, letting Íþrót know in his own way that he’d be back. It clashed with his gold jeans but he didn’t care. It smelt like Íþrót.

The ride home seemed longer than before. The walk through the bad part of town scarier. As he approached his pod he jumped, screaming and clinging to the side of it. Sherry. Sherry was brunette, dark eyes, and skinny frame. She was a hooker that hung around the storage pods. She made good business here. Glanni wouldn’t really call her a friend. More like an acquaintance that he sometimes had sex with. For free. She had a soft spot for him and tended to seek him out when she had a wrought night.

“Hey there sexy, whatcha doing?” Sherry asked, leaning against him, getting her smell all over Íþrót’s sweater.

“Oh, just heading home.” Glanni said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

“Still living in that dirty pod? I told you you could find a sugar daddy and he’d take care of you. You might get beat now and then but you won’t get sick.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me. How are you doing sweetheart?”

“Oh, you know. Same old same old. Got a good haul today. Mostly bjs though, I could use a good fucking…If you’re up for it?” See asked, looking him up and down. That would be nice. Not having to spend the night alone. Glanni smiled and went to lean down, kissing her softly. He pulled back after a moment, turning away from her. “What’s wrong honey?”

“I don’t know. I just. I don’t think I can do this.” Glanni said, looking at his heels.

“What do ya mean?”

“I…I think I’m in love.”

“What? You’ve gone and fallen for one of your stupid druggies. Common, there’s no way.”

“No. He isn’t a druggy. He’s a nice guy, has a real job.”

“Oh I see, you think you’re too good for us now huh?”

“What? Honey I’ve always been too good for you.”

“Bitch.” Sherry said, slapping Glanni across the cheek. Her nails cutting his face. Glanni brought a hand up, worried about getting blood on the sweater.

“Gods, you’re fucking crazy, get away from me.” Glanni snarled, walking away. Great. Back five seconds and he’s already bleeding. He could feel tears stinging his eyes. He wanted to go back to Íþrót so bad. But he had no reason to.

Looking around to insure no one was watching, he slipped into his pod. After using wipes to clean up the blood, he laid down. Glanni stared across at his boxes, the book about elves sitting there still. The thing was stupid. Unhelpful. Maybe he should read the chapter on courting tomorrow…or now.

Glanni fell asleep reading about the rigid rules of courting an elf. Gods they were prudes. Apparently they didn’t have sex until around the end of courting. You needed a whole list of things to happen in a certain order and it was just…stupid. And confusing. With fae you make a nest and then you sleep together a bit to see if you’re compatible both emotionally and physically. With elves there were flowers and handmade presents and proof of some sort of usefulness. It bored him to sleep.

Glanni had been dreaming about Íþrót again, in their little pink house, when he was woken by very loud banging.

Someone was banging nonstop on the door. Of the storage pod. That he was not supposed to be sleeping in. Panic welled up inside him. There was no way this would end well. He was either going to end up being murdered or on the street then murdered.

Slowly Glanni made his way to the door, opening it a crack. It was forced open. Glanni jumped back, letting out a loud, shrill scream. Oh. It was Nick, the storage pod owner. Well shoot. Looks like he was homeless.

“What are you doing in here?” Nick asked, looking around Glanni.

“Nothing. Just…I needed to get something and-“

“I received a tip that you were sleeping here. I see you have an air mattress.”

“WWhhaaat? No. I’m not,” Glanni laughed awkwardly. “Uh, would you…would you forget about this if I sucked your dick?”

“No.”

“Right.”

“I’m calling the police.”

“Oh, no, please, don’t I can’t-“

“I should rephrase that. I called the police.”

“You what!?” He was going to go back to jail. This was it. He was done. Glanni pulled out his phone and started to text.

**Dumb Sweet Elf**  
**Kitty 6:37am: Plz plz tell me u r heading for the pods atm**  
**Kitty 6:37am: U got a call about the pods?**  
**Dumb Sweet Elf 6:37am: We are responding to a call at the Storage facility on the waterfront. Are you okay?**

“Oh thank the Gods.” Glanni breathed out.

“What are you going on about, who are you texting?” Nick asked, Glanni opened his mouth to respond but Nick waved him off. “No, never mind. I don’t care. All your stuff, out. Now.”

“But-“

“Now. I will watch.”

Glanni hung his head, heading back inside. By the time he had all the boxes out, his clothing from the wardrobe on top of them, he saw the purple made from the flashing red and blue lights. Glanni felt the strong urge to hide in the pod. He could hear the door opening.

“What seems to be the problem,” Glanni recognized Íþrót’s voice.

“Yes. Officer, this guy has been living in my pods. I got a tip from a hooker earlier.” Nick said. That jerk! Sherry sold him out because he wouldn’t have sex with her? Really?

“Oh, well we can take them down to the station but we can’t take the stuff.” Came an unfamiliar voice.

“Right, he is in the pod probably hiding. I can have someone come to throw away stuff.” Nick said, the butt.

“Alright, sir I’m going to have to ask you to come out with your hands up.” That was Íþrót. Gods, his voice did things to him. He was so firm and demanding.

Glanni slowly inched his way around the door, hands in Íþrót’s sweater.

“Hi,” Glanni whispered timidly.

“Glanni?” Íþrót asked, mouth hanging open. The officer next to him lit up, amusement clear on his face.

“You know this man?” Nick asked.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll, we’ll take him down. And his stuff, we can take that. Obtuse, help me with these boxes.” 

“Right’o,” Obtuse said, smiling wide. Nick seemed rather angry as the officers shoved Glanni’s meager possessions into the trunk of the cop car. Glanni standing in the door, hiding halfway behind it. When they were finished Íþrót came over, gently taking Glanni by the shoulder, and lead him to the car.

“You’re not going to cuff him?” Nick asked, huffing in annoyance.

“He’s not going anywhere.” Íþrót said, shutting the door behind Glanni. “Right, well. We’ll go, file the report. Have a nice day sir.”

“Yeah you enjoy yourself sir,” Obtuse said, getting in the car and snickering. Íþrót got into the driver seat and headed out, away from the pods. After a few blocks he pulled over, turning in the car to stare at Glanni. Glanni slouched down in his seat.

“Hi,” Glanni said.

“You’re gone for seven hours and already you’re in trouble,” Íþrót said.

“I, um…yeah…”

“How long have you been living there?”

“Uh, five years. Since I got out of jail. No one will hire me.”

“Right.” Íþrót sighed.

“Because you broke out,” Obtuse added. He seemed to be enjoying himself. Glanni looked down at his hands. He was going to go back to prison… He didn’t’ want to do that. It was horrible in there.

“Stop biting your nails.” Íþrót said, and oh, he had started to… “What am I going to do with you?” He sighed.

“He looks cute in your sweater. You should let him move in, you know, that way you can keep an eye on him.” Obtuse said, nudging Íþrót’s side. “Besides it’s not like he was doing anything harmful.”

“I like you,” Glanni said. Obtuse was nice. He was on the level.

“I don’t have anywhere to put him.” Íþrót said, crossing his arms.

“Right, because the two of you haven’t shared a bed.” Obtuse said, rolling his eyes.

“What? How-no!” Íþrót sputtered.

“Glanni sent pictures. He said you were cute when you slept and he was in the bed when he took them, I could tell from the angle, also he was in some of them. So I assumed you were sharing the bed.”

“It was because I was sick.”

“You could always get a two bedroom, didn’t you say your lease is up soon? You probably could talk to your landlord about getting out of it early.” Obtuse said. Íþrót was quiet for a moment, glancing back at Glanni through the rearview mirror. “Glanni could cook and clean and you could work. Like a married couple,” Obtuse teased. Íþrót’s cheeks turned a bright red and Glanni could feel the moths again.

“Glanni, if you would like to move in with me we can arrange that. But, I will have a list of things that if you do you’re out.” Glanni nodded. “No hanging around these low life parasites, if you’re in trouble you tell me, and I want you to help out around the house.”

“Okay,” Glanni said.

“Great, you know there’s an apartment next to me open. You could be our neighbors,” Obtuse smiled. Glanni found himself smiling too, bringing his long legs up against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of human trafficking involving young children


	9. Quiet Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two notes
> 
> One: see end for links and prices on Glanni’s outfit
> 
> Two: A word about Íþrót’s finances. He has money but this is because up until Glanni he never really spent his money on anything. Also he’s an elf, they live longer so he may seem (atm like probably early 30’s) but he’s defiantly older despite what he says. There’s also whatever he got when his parents died. So he’s had money festering in the bank over a few decades. Glanni doesn’t need to know that though. (Also Íþrót likes to buy from thrift stores still because he likes how old cloths feel.)

Íþrót made Glanni wash all the cloths from the pod. He was afraid they were dirty after Glanni mentioned how he kind of missed his two rat friends…

Íþrót’s landlord wasn’t too happy about letting him go. He apparently had been hoping Íþrót would renew his lease, saying he was a nice quiet tenant. But Íþrót explained he needed more room now. He had the great idea of introducing Glanni to him, the landlord didn’t mind as much after.

Obtuse put in a good word for them at his place, Glanni seemed excited about meeting his wife if not a little nervous…very nervous. Still, he seemed excited about the whole thing. Íþrót guessed living in a tiny little pod afraid you were going to get caught, or worse, for five years would make the prospect of moving appealing. For Íþrót is was more work than fun, most days he came home, ate, dealt with moving arrangements; boxing things, ordering Glanni’s bed and having it arrive to the new apartment on time, going over the new lease, then went to bed.

Glanni was right there though, helping him box things up. He wouldn’t lift any of them but coming home to a cooked dinner was nice. The fact that Glanni made two separate dinners to accommodate their very different diets sent a swell of warmth to blossom in his stomach. Glanni caught him purring over dinner once. Purring still hurt a little, but it was getting easier.

Glanni insisted on sleeping on the sofa, so he wasn’t in the way. The first few nights the fae fell asleep watching his romantic comedies, blue light illuminating his face in the early morning when Íþrót woke for work. But that didn’t last long. Íþrót started to have nightmares now that he was back at work. He wasn’t put back on the case but he heard things, even if the others were trying to be quiet. Rumors about the state of the children that weren’t saved in time, of the things done to them, the whispering about how the kids flinched away when they police got near.

Sometimes having sharper hearing was bad.

The first night Íþrót had a nightmare he woke up to Glanni petting him. Íþrót kind of wanted to cry, but he held it in. Instead he hid his face against Glanni’s chest and fell back to sleep. Being held help keep away the bad thoughts, and Íþrót was pretty sure Glanni picked up on that. Half a week in he started to sleep in the bed again, but he’d keep to his own side, only an arm’s length away. There if Íþrót reached out. When he had a very stressful day Glanni seemed to be able to tell and he’d wrap the elf up in his arms, pulling him close.

People at work started to notice that Íþrót was in a better mood more often. That he didn’t look as tired. 

The two weeks before moving seemed like a blurry mess and before he knew it they were in their new apartment, boxes littered everywhere. Glanni’s bed had been delivered in the morning, the man had spent a good amount of time jumping on it. Íþrót gave up trying to stop him after fifteen minutes, figuring he’d wear himself out eventually. At least he was exercising.

The apartment was closer to work, just over the bridge they met on, away from the main part of the city. It was quieter and in a nice neighborhood. A good place for Glanni's fresh start.

“We’re having dinner over at Obtuse’s place. I think he said his wife is making chicken and potatoes?” Íþrót said, raising his voice so Glanni could hear him. The fae was in his room, putting his clothing in the closet, making his bed. He seemed overjoyed at owning a bed, it make Íþrót wonder when the last time he had one was. Íþrót figured he’d have to get him some furnishing too…a dresser, a shoe rack, a bookshelf… a vanity. He seemed to only have books, makeup, and clothing. “We’ll need to head to the store, get you some stuff.” Glanni peeked his head around the door frame.

“Can we go to Ikea?” Glanni asked, oddly excited, face serious.

“You…want to go to Ikea? I could buy you real furniture.”

“It is real furniture. Besides, isn’t that where normal people go?” Íþrót smiled, pulling books from a box.

“I suppose. If it’d make you happy. But it’s not real furniture.”

“Sure it is,” Glanni said, popping back into his room. “I’ll unpack those books while you’re at work, go do your stupid workout stuff. I can’t lift those.” Íþrót chuckled to himself, getting up and heading over to the area he chose to store them. Glanni insisted keeping them in the closet, saying that looking at them made him tired. Though he didn’t seem to mind seeing them when Íþrót worked out.

“So you’re not going to let Mrs. Tenderful distract you when I’m at work,” Íþrót asked. There was a long moment before Glanni answered.

“She probably won’t like me…”

“Debra is very nice. She’ll love you and your stories. She’ll let you know who you can talk to here and who you should avoid. She’s got all the gossip according to Obtuse.” Íþrót said, smiling at his weights as he lined them up on their holder. He heard footsteps approaching from behind but didn’t acknowledge them, letting Glanni come to him when he was ready.

“They’ll all think I’m ghetto trash.” Glanni said after a minute.

“No. They’ll think you’re charming and entertaining.”

“You only think that because I’m cute,” Glanni muttered. Íþrót could feel his cheeks heat but ignored it.

“Why don’t we take a break? Go pick out an outfit for tonight?” Íþrót asked, turning to look up at Glanni. He was standing there a little awkward, holding his arm to his side.

“Really?” Glanni asked, biting at his bottom lip.

“Yeah, we should head to the grocery store too, we have nothing in the fridge. But probably best we go tomorrow after breakfast, we can grab something small from a store on the way. I think we only have time for the outfit before we meet up with the Trenderfuls.”

“When are you taking me to Ikea?”

“Well, I think we should worry about food and unpacking first, so probably next weekend.”

“We’ll have to take a taxi or Uber.”

“What’s an Uber?” Íþrót asked, standing up and dusting his pants off.

“…Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you have a car?”

“I haven’t had a need for one yet.” Íþrót said, heading for the door to put his shoes on, Glanni following behind.

“Something to consider,” Glanni muttered to himself.

“You can’t even drive. You don’t have a license.”

“How do you know that?”

“You broke out of jail, there is no way you have a license.”

“Fair enough,” Glanni pouted.

Íþrót took Glanni to Nordstrom. When the taxi dropped them off Glanni just looked at the building, then at Íþrót, then back at the building.

“Is this okay?” Íþrót asked, knowing full well that it was.

“Íþrót…the clothes here…I can’t, this is where rich people shop,” Glanni stuttered out. Íþrót chuckled, gently taking Glanni by the wrist.

“Well this is where you shop now. If you want.”

Íþrót expected to be there for hours but Glanni picked out his outfit rather quickly. A cute little blue dress catching his eye. Íþrót thought for a moment that it was odd then decided that no, it was Glanni. 

Glanni ended up getting a light blue, knee length, off the shoulder dress. It had a cute little extra layer of fabric hanging a few inches down from the top and a little fabric belt the same color. Glanni had been quickly distracted by a pair of light gold sunglasses and a matching gold clutch with four little attached rings of varying colors as he passed by the accessories. Obviously he needed a new pair of matching shoes since he didn’t have them in that light color gold. He ended up picking out a nice pair of sandal wedges, open toes with a cute little braided design. He tried it all on for Íþrót, twirling in a little circle. 

Glanni looked like he was going to cry.

Íþrót thought Glanni looked like he missing something.

Íþrót snuck away while Glanni changed back into his clothes, knowing he had a least fifteen minutes since the man said he needed to look at makeup too. He made it back just as Glanni had started to look for him, hands full of designer makeup and his new outfit. His smile was blinding. Íþrót walked him to the register feeling a little odd but in a good way.

“It’s like I’m Julia Roberts from Pretty Woman,” Glanni said at the checkout. Íþrót laughed, shaking his head.

“Except you’re not a hooker and I’m not hiring you to escort me to a party.” Íþrót said, paying for the items, slipping a little black box under the blue dress.

“You paid attention,” Glanni gasped, his focus on the elf.

“You’ve watched that movie fifteen times in the last two weeks you’ve lived with me.” Íþrót said, paying for the items before the cashier could announce the price, pointedly looking at her, giving a little shake of his head.

“I like it.” Glanni said, playing with his nails

“Yes, I know. Stop playing with them, you’ll break one and I won’t hear the end of it.” Íþrót said, taking the bag from the cashier. “Do you feel a little better about dinner now?”

“I have new shoes, sunglasses and makeup that are not from a dollar store, and a pretty dress.”

“Yes. I know.”

“Thank you,” Glanni said, leaning down to kiss Íþrót on the cheek. Íþrót could feel his face heating, but tried to ignore it. He was sure his neck was red.

“Uh, it’s no problem. If it makes you feel better, uh. We should probably buy a shoe rack. At some point. Oh, I also got this while you were changing and looking at makeup. I thought it went with the outfit.” Íþrót said, pulling a little black box out of the bag. He shoved it towards Glanni, the man looking at him curiously before opening it. Inside was a gold chained necklace with little aquamarine stones that grew the further down the necklace they got, little gold pieces were in between each tear shaped stone. It was long and meant to wrap around twice. “I thought it matched, I wanted to get it as a thank you, for taking care of me when I was sick. I, uh, I could have died…if it wasn’t for you.”

“It’s lovely.” Not as lovely as you… 

“It’s called Paradise.”

“Paradise?”

“Yeah, uh, Paradise Long Station Necklace.” Glanni looked down at it, eyes glassy. “Right, well. We better catch a cab or we’ll be late for dinner.” Íþrót said, clearing his throat.

“Yeah…” Glanni sounded distant, eyes locked on the necklace. Íþrót placed a hand on Glanni’s lower back and guided him towards the road.

He stared at the necklace the whole way back.

~~~

Glanni looked stunning. Blue dress, bare shoulders, and decked out in gold accessories. He was defiantly overdressed but Íþrót didn’t care. The smile on his face was enough. Íþrót had just thrown on a light blue sweater and black pants, attempting in a small way to match the tall man. Glanni seemed to forget to be nervous as Íþrót gently took his free hand and lead him across the hall to Obtuse’s apartment. He was still playing with his necklace when the door opened.

“Oh, hello. Come in, my wife is just finishing up dinner. Glanni you look wonderful.” Obtuse said, shooting Íþrót a knowing look. “She’s defiantly going to want to play with your pocketbook.”

“It’s a clutch.” Glanni said absentmindedly, finger the necklace.

“That’s a nice necklace you got there huh?” Obtuse smiled at Glanni. Íþrót could feel his cheeks heating again so he slipped past him.

“Hi Debra,” Íþrót called.

“Hi sweetie,” Debra called from the kitchen. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Oh, yeah,” Glanni said. “Íþrót picked it out. It has a name and everything.”

“A name?” Obtuse asked, trying not to laugh.

“Paradise,” Glanni sighed.

“Oh really now?” Obtuse asked again, his smile, when turned to Íþrót, well he hoped it hurt the man because it defiantly looked like it did. Íþrót just glared back. “That’s so sweet. Come on in. Debra is dying to meet you.”

Crap. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Glanni’s outfit here it is:  
> [Asha Off the Shoulder Dress Bardot $99](http://n.nordstrommedia.com/ImageGallery/store/product/Zoom/18/_100802518.jpg?crop=pad&pad_color=FFF&format=jpeg&w=489&h=750&quality=60)  
> [Embellished Knuckle Clasp Box Clutch Alexander McQueen $2,295](http://n.nordstrommedia.com/ImageGallery/store/product/Zoom/9/_13310569.jpg?crop=pad&pad_color=FFF&format=jpeg&trim=color&trimcolor=FFF&w=780&h=838&quality=60)  
> [Bailey Wedge Sandal Tory Burch $328](http://n.nordstrommedia.com/ImageGallery/store/product/Zoom/5/_101227585.jpg?crop=pad&pad_color=FFF&format=jpeg&trim=color&trimcolor=FFF&w=780&h=838&dpr=1.5&quality=52)  
> [‘Spelman’ 50mm Retro Sunglasses Oliver Peoples $475](http://n.nordstrommedia.com/ImageGallery/store/product/Zoom/4/_12159404.jpg?crop=pad&pad_color=FFF&format=jpeg&w=489&h=750&quality=60)  
> And to top it off  
> [‘Paradise’ Long Station Necklace Marco Bicego $5,540](http://n.nordstrommedia.com/ImageGallery/store/product/Zoom/12/_100523192.jpg?crop=pad&pad_color=FFF&format=jpeg&w=489&h=750&quality=60)
> 
> In total before taxes: $8,737 on one outfit (not including whatever makeup the man grabbed)
> 
> Also Glanni has no idea how much any of it cost, Íþrót was careful of that, Glanni is in his own little fantasy so he wasn't paying attention)
> 
> Just, Glanni talking to the makeup Ppl.  
> Person: So this cost-  
> Glanni: Wait, Íþrót said I'm not supposed to know!


	10. Red Wine

Glanni was nervous, but he was distracted so that helped. He kind of felt like he was an imposter, in this wholesome seeming life he’d entered. But Íþrót wanted him there. He fingered his necklace again, it looked like real gold… The only time he got something this nice was when someone wanted him to perform seedy sex acts or to apology for an outburst of violence. He didn’t do anything to deserve it. Íþrót asked nothing of him. But Íþrót said he wanted to thank him. That he thought it suited him.

Íþrót saw it, Paradise, and though ‘Glanni’. He felt his cheeks flush.

“Glanni, why don’t you sit down next to Íþrót honey?” Debra asked. Glanni looked up, biting at his lower lip.

Right, he was trying to make a good first impression. This mattered. This dictated how his knew life would be. Íþrót didn’t seem to think it was an issues but Glanni knew, from watching his mom, that this was it. Upset Debra, the queen bee of the housewives, and you were cut off. No one to talk to when he was at home, waiting for Íþrót to return from work. No one to ask about recipes or to borrow ingredients from. No new friends to talk to which meant the heightened risk of sinking back in with his old crowd... which meant getting kicked out. Would Íþrót kick him out right away or would he give him a second chance, a third? Glanni knew none of the other guys he’s known would give him a second chance…but Íþrót already has kind of. He tried to kiss the elf, but he let him kiss his cheek earlier…

“So um,” Glanni asked, voice squeaky. He stopped to clear his throat and tried again. “So Debra, how um…what kinds of books do you like?”

“Oh, you like to read?” Debra asked, she waited for Glanni’s nod before continuing. “We have a book club. Pamela, she runs it. You’ll recognize her easy, she has the really bad bleached blond hair and tends to wear tacky clothing. Bright colors, neon, all the time. But she’s a nice lady. Just don’t give her any recipes she’ll steal them and say she came up with them.” Right, no neon then. Glanni looked down at his lap, picking at his nails. He wondered what would follow after his name. Glanni the man who wore women’s clothing? Glanni the man who lived with, and was being supported by someone he wasn’t dating or related to? Glanni the white ghetto trash Íþrót put in expensive clothing?

He felt Íþrót hand on his before he really noticed it. Glanni latched onto it, tight.

“I love reading. I have my books in my room I’ve read a few times, I’m still unpacking them. And then there are Íþrót’s books, I haven’t read all of those yet.” Glanni said, looking up at Debra. He could do this. It doesn’t matter what she thinks, he still has Íþrót. He squeezed the elf’s hand again, feeling the firm but careful squeeze back.

“Glanni also bakes. Sadly I can’t eat anything, but it always smell so good.” Íþrót said, leaning over. Glanni saw Obtuse’s smug look.

“Oh you bake!” Debra asked, which was…weird because Íþrót just said he could.

“Yeah, um… Íþrót I could make you something sugar free.” Glanni said before turning to Debra. “And yes. I had wanted to make something for tonight but we haven’t gone shopping yet…” Glanni trailed off, starting to pick at Íþrót’s nails.

“Next time dear. We get together sometimes and bake. Nancy is the best but she’s super smug about it. I’d love if you were better than her so we can rub it in her fat little face.” So wait. Would it be good if he was smug or bad? Because he was definitely a smug person half the time.

“Honey,” Obtuse said.

“Right…I’m going to check on the chicken.” Debra said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

“Uh, where’s your bathroom?” Glanni asked.

“Oh, right around the corner there.” Obtuse pointed. It was down a hall past the sofa they were on. Glanni got up, noticing Íþrót worried glance, but hurried into the restroom.

Glanni checked his makeup, still in tacked, but fixed his lipstick anyway. He took a few minutes to breathe. Right. He could do this. This wasn’t any harder than dealing with druggies and assholes. These where normal people who wouldn’t pull a knife on him. He didn’t have to worry about that. Just if they liked him and Obtuse already liked him…he thought at least. Right. Deep breaths. Glanni smoothed down his dress, grabbed his clutch, and headed back down the hall.

“You go him a necklace?” Obtuse said, and Glanni froze.

“Yeah, so? I got him a whole outfit…and an apartment….stop looking at me like that,” Íþrót whispered.

“Yeah but that necklace, ‘Paradise’? How much did that run you? It looks like real gold.”

“It is real, and that’s none of your business. Shut up.”

“You got it because of the name?”

“No. I got it because it went with his outfit… and his eyes.”

“Dude.”

“Shut up. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Sure it doesn’t. That’s why your face is red.”

“MY FAc-my face is not red,” Íþrót growled. Glanni felt a shiver run up his spine.

“It is. Where’d you take him to get a pretty little thing like that?”

“…Nordstrom.”

“So I can assume that necklace-“

“It was a lot okay? But…he deserves it.”

“Yeah, he does. Does he know though?”

“Know what?”

“That you think he deserves it?” Obtuse asked. Íþrót didn’t answer though, and Glanni was starting to feel awkward, standing there with his cheeks turning red. And of course he lost his footing and tripped on his heel. Íþrót was up and catching him before he could fully process.

“Woah, Glanni are you okay?” Íþrót asked, righting Glanni, hands linger on his arms.

“Yeah, I just tripped on my heels. Sorry.” Glanni said, face beet red.

“It’s okay, common, sit back down.” Íþrót said, guiding him to the sofa. Glanni went easy but he just wanted to go home at this point. He kind of felt like he was going to throw up. All the confidence leaving him again. He knew he was going to screw this up. Not just with Debra and he housewife brigade, but with Íþrót. He thought he deserved nice things but he really didn’t. He wasn’t a good person. “Are you feeling okay? You look kind of pale.”

“Oh, um…I’m just nervous,” Glanni whispered. Íþrót held out a hand.

“You’re doing great.” Glanni looked at the hand a moment before taking it in both of his.

“I hope so.”

“Debra likes you, I can tell,” Obtuse offered. Glanni smiled softly, looking down at his shinny shoes.

“Dinners ready if you’d all come out to the table,” Debra called.

“Here,” Íþrót said, helping Glanni up and holding his hand to the table. Glanni like this new hand holding thing and he kind of felt like it was Obtuse’s questioning that caused it. Glanni wasn’t sure if he deserved Íþrót but he’d take him.

~~

Glanni as a rule tried to avoid alcohol. He had a very low tolerance for the stuff and didn’t like people finding out. He also got very needy, talkative, and after a point, sad. Right now he was two glasses in, so happy Glanni that tends to talk too much. As long as he didn’t make it to three he was fine. But Debra was already topping off his glass.

“So, Glanni, where did you live before moving in with our Íþrót here?” Debra asked as she poured herself more wine.

“Oh, in a storage pod.” Glanni blurted out, shoving potatoes in his mouth.

“A storage pod?”

“Yeah, I didn’t have a job so I couldn’t afford rent.” Glanni said, poking at his chicken, missing it the first try. Debra turned to Íþrót, eyes hard.

“You let him live in a storage pod?”

“No! I didn’t know he was living there,” Íþrót said.

“No, no. Íþrót’s good. He got me this nice outfit and a toothbrush and bed of my very own. You know, I’ve never had one before?” Glanni said, taking a large gulp of his drink.

“A bed?” Debra asked.

“Yeah, I never, you know. I had an air mattress, but that’s not a real bed.”

“What about…before the pod?” Debra asked.

“Oh, I was in jail. But that doesn’t count.” Glanni said, waving his hand at her and almost knocking over his drink.

“Oh. Uh, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well, at the orphanage we had bunk beds so it was like sharing and before that, when I lived with my parents, I slept on a mattress on the floor.” Shit, maybe he shouldn’t be talking about this. It was just making him sound ghetto. White trash. He took another gulp of his wine. He didn’t really like to think about his parents.

“You parents didn’t buy you a full bed?” Obtuse asked, Debra smacked him on the side of the arm.

“Don’t be rude honey.” Debra said, turning back to Glanni. “Don’t worry dear, he doesn’t always think before he talks. Men can be so insensitive sometimes.” Glanni nodded, she was so right. He bobbed his head so much that his sunglasses fell onto his face. He pushed them back onto his head.

“Yeah, sometimes they’re just jerks,” Glanni blurted out.

“If Íþrót’s ever a jerk to you come to me and I’ll straighten him out.” Glanni nodded again, holding his sunglasses this time, and looked over at his elf. His pretty, brown haired elf.

“Glanni, you look tired.” Íþrót said, placing a hand on his upper arm. It was warm and Glanni felt the moths fluttering around again. Maybe he should swallow a frog.

“I am. I am very tired. But that’s okay, this is good. The food and Debra. Debra is very nice.” Glanni slurred, causing Debra to laugh.

“Oh my, looks like I might have gotten you drunk,” She said.

“No, I’m fine. We don’t have to leave because of me.” Glanni said, looking between Debra and his elf. Íþrót started to rub up and down his bicep, it felt nice.

“Okay, just say the word and we can head home though,” Íþrót said.

“Fuck that, I’m going to catch up.” Debra laughed, downing her drink. Glanni found himself giggling, covering his mouth. He felt safe, with Íþrót here. Debra seemed pretty nice and he knew Obtuse was nice. He could let go. They wouldn’t try to drug him or grab him if he fell asleep.

“I like you guys. You’re nice people,” Glanni said, leaning his head on Íþrót.

“Aww, thank you. You’re quite the charmer. You should go shopping with me, your outfit is wonderful. My hubby isn’t any good at picking things out and I haven’t gotten a new outfit in ages.”

“Íþrót picked the necklace out!” Glanni blurted out. Debra giggled.

“Yes, you told me. It’s very nice.” Debra said, smiling over at his elf.

“I like gold, especially with pink, but I liked this dress and it didn’t come in pink.”

“Pink is a very nice color.”

“Yes. I like mustard yellow too though.”

“Why? It’s such a…well, you know…”

“It is very ugly, but Íþrót has a mustard yellow sweater and I love it and the color makes me think of him.” Glanni said, shoving more of the potatoes in his mouth, head still resting on Íþrót’s shoulder. “Íþrót can I go shopping with Debra?” He asked, mouth full of potatoes.

“Ah, yeah. Sure. Just, we’ll talk about it when you’re sober. I can send you with my card and give you spending limit.” Íþrót said, smiling down at him. It was weird looking up at his elf.

“Sounds fair. I can do something for you though-“ Glanni was quickly cut off, rude!

“No.” Íþrót said, petting Glanni’s head. “You don’t have to pay me back in any way. Just keep making dinner, you’re a better cook.”

“Okay,” Glanni giggled, sitting up to drink more wine. He probably should stop but he couldn’t really remember why. “I can do the cooking and cleaning and me and Debra will go shopping and gossip about the other women and I can complain about them to you when you get home from work. Debra did I tell you that this was really good?”

“You did honey.” Debra smiled at him, taking another drink of her wine.

“I like that. Honey. Can I call you that Íþrót?” Íþrót face turned really red. It reminded Glanni of his wine. Obtuse looked really happy about something but he couldn’t really think of why.

“Uh,” Íþrót started but trailed off.

“Welcome home Honey. I made dinner Honey. Nancy thinks her pies are better than mine, tell me she’s wrong Honey. Honey pie, sweetie, sugar. Kind of ironic since you can’t eat those thing. But you are very sweet so it makes sense.” Glanni said, wiping at his eye and smearing his makeup. Íþrót looked down at his plate, flushing down his neck. Glanni wondered if it reached to his pointed ears.

“I think he likes it,” Obtuse said.

“Honey don’t tease the poor man.” Debra said, but she was smiling too. Glanni was doing good. They liked him. He smiled and took another gulp of his drink.

“Deb-bra-a, do you work?” Glanni slurred.

“Nope. I volunteer though,” Debra said, a little hiccup on the end. “Excuse me.”

“I don’t work,” Glanni yawned. “It can get boring. But I have a lot of unpacking to’do so-so I’ll be busy for a little while. But then you should come visit me.” Glanni yawned again.

“Right, I think I should probably get him to bed before he falls asleep here.” Íþrót said, standing up. “Thank you so much for dinner.”

“It was our pleas-pleasure. Glanni is a treasure. I’m so happy for the two of you,” Debra said. Íþrót started at her a moment, face turning a tomato red, and the woman started to giggle.

“His blush was just going away.” Obtuse whispered loudly to his wife.

“Well, okay then. Common Glanni, stand up.” Íþrót said, glaring at Obtuse.

“I don’t think I can,” Glanni said, looking up at Íþrót and rubbing at his eye again. Íþrót watched him a moment, like he was thinking about something, then pulled Glanni’s chair out, stooping down to scoop him up bridal style. Glanni rested his head on his shoulder, hand resting against the elf’s chest. Obtuse wolf whistled and Debra lightly smacked his arm.

“Honey,” Debra said under her breath.

“Good night,” Íþrót said.

“Gooood night,” Glanni said, waving over Íþrót’s shoulder.

“Good night Glanni, see you Monday Íþrót,” Obtuse said, helping with the door.

Íþrót carried him into the apartment, kicking his shoes off once inside and then heading for Glanni’s room.

“Wait,” Glanni called, smooshing his hand on Íþrót’s cheek. “You should sleep with me-“

“Glanni, you’re drunk,” Íþrót said.

“No, no, no, no, I meant like, sleep-sleep. I know you don’t like me like that. I think. It’s hard to tell with you.”

“Glanni…I… we can talk about this in the morning.”

“Are you going to sleep with me?”

“Sure.”

“Then okay. Help me talk my necklace off, I don’t’ want to break it.”

Íþrót ended up having to change him, pulling his pink pants up under his dress to preserve his modesty. Íþrót grabbed his mustard yellow sweater from his room when he went to change, helping pull it over Glanni’s head, guiding his arms through the sleeves. Glanni felt a strange pang in his chest, thinking about how careful Íþrót was to not take advantage, how tenderly he was handling him. Íþrót sat on the bed next to him, Glanni sprawled out on top of his cover staring up at him, and gently wiped his smudged makeup off.

It was nice.

Glanni felt loved.

When he was done Íþrót laid down next to him, pulling Glanni so his head was resting on the elf’s broad chest, his hand gently stroking through his short black hair.

“I’ll talk to you about this later…but I want you to know I do care about you.” Íþrót whispered into the dark room. Glanni sighed, throwing an arm over the broad expanse of Íþrót’s chest.

“I care about you too,” Glanni muttered, half asleep.

Glanni felt something soft press against his forehead and for a minute he was confused. Did Íþrót just kiss him?

“Good night,” Íþrót whispered. “You did good today. Debra loved you.”

“Good,” Glanni said, nuzzling into Íþrót. “I’m going to hate myself tomorrow.”

“I’ll be right here, we have the whole day. Just you and me.”

“Sounds nice…” Glanni said, slowly drifting off to the rhythmic beat of Íþrót heart and the soothing feeling of fingers running through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have the next necklace picked out


	11. Shopping Fun

Íþrót woke up early in the morning as usual, Glanni using him as a pillow. His chest felt wet so he used the corner of the blanket to wipe up Glanni’s drool. Sighing to himself Íþrót wrapped his arm back around him, closing his eyes. He wouldn’t be able to fall back to sleep but he could enjoy this while it lasted, before Glanni woke with a hangover.

Íþrót petted Glanni’s head softly, the man letting out quiet content noises. Íþrót smiled to himself. Obtuse was right, he should be more open with Glanni about how he felt. It was scary but the man deserved to know, and Glanni had been so open with him so far. He closed his eyes again, hand stilling. Glanni was so adorable when he was nervous. It was interesting how he dressed himself up, like he was putting on armor. He always seemed more fragile in his pajamas.

It was a while later that Íþrót was pulled from his thoughts by a loud whine. Glanni sifted, bringing a hand up to his forehead.

“What happened?” Glanni mumbled, pushing himself up to lean on his free arm.

“You got a little drunk,” Íþrót said, looking up at him. Glanni yawned, letting himself fall back down next to Íþrót.

“I think I’m dying.”

“You are not dying.”

“I am. I’m dying. I’m sorry Íþrót.” Íþrót sat up, leaning over Glanni.

“You’re not allowed to die. We have to go grocery shopping,” he said, leaning down to leave a quick kiss on Glanni’s forehead. Glanni stared up at him, eye’s wide, cheeks pink. “I’m going to get you some Advil for your head and water. You must be dehydrated.”

Íþrót headed for their kitchen, hands shaking nervously but a small smile on his face. He could hear Glanni squawking as soon as he left the room but he couldn’t make out what he was saying at first.

“Íþrót get back in here!” Glanni screamed, Íþrót chuckled to himself, grabbing a cup to fill with water and the little bottle of Advil.

“Coming.” Íþrót said, turning off the sink.

“Right now!”

“Yes, yes. What is it?”

“Did you! Did you just KISS ME?”

“On the forehead. You kissed my cheek earlier.” Íþrót said, sitting on the bed near Glanni. “How are you screaming, I thought your head hurt?”

“It does…” Glanni muttered, pulling his legs in closer to his chest.

“Well then stop it. Here,” Íþrót said, handing Glanni the cup and pills. He crawled farther onto the bed, leaning on the backboard and when Glanni was done drinking he pulled him against his chest. Glanni squawked again. “Just rest a few minutes, let the pills start to work.” 

“You’re, uh, very affectionate this morning.” Glanni said as he let himself relax against Íþrót, nestled between his legs. Íþrót could feel his face heating, it felt nice having him so close.

“I guess,” he said, resting his forehand against Glanni’s shoulder. “It’s nice,” he whispered. “And you said I could…but I’ll stop if it’s bothering you.”

“Oh no, there’s no going back now. I’m enjoying this while it last.”

“…What do you mean while it last?” Íþrót asked, lifting his head back up. Glanni shifted in front him. 

“I…I’ll find a way…I’ll find a way to mess this up so I’m going to enjoy it while I can.” Glanni said it quickly, eyes squeezed shut, fist balled in the fabric of his pants. Something angry and sad twisted in Íþrót stomach. It made him want to yell until Glanni understood, but he knew that wouldn’t do any good. He took a deep breath, letting it out and ruffling the short hairs on the back of Glanni’s head.

“No.”

“No?”

“You might mess up, I’m going to mess up too though. If you can forgive me when I do then of course I can forgive you…You…you deserve to be happy. So you’re welcome here as long as I …As long as I make you happy.” Íþrót forced out, his words choppy and awkward.

Glanni was quiet for a while, sitting there staring at the wall. After a few minutes he leaned back, scooting down and resting his head against Íþrót’s broad chest.

“You said this place had a pool?” Glanni asked, eyes closed.

“Yeah?”

“I want to go there after we go shopping. You can swim, do your stupid exercising and I can sit by the pool and read.”

“That sounds nice…but it’s supposed to rain and I’m pretty sure you don’t have a swimsuite. How about we do the pool later this week?” Glanni nodded. “We could watch a movie? Isn’t that what people do when it rains?”

“Yeah.” Glanni said, playing with his shirt.

“Does your head still hurt?” Íþrót asked, Glanni nodded so he brought his hands up, gently rubbing at the man’s temples. Glanni hummed, closing his eyes again. “I know you don’t like water but it’ll help you feel better. Also you should eat something, I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Thank you… Do you think Debra liked me?”

“Yes, I think she finds you charming.” 

“Oh God!” Glanni yelled, eyes snapping open.

“What?”

“I just remembered that I told her I lived in a storage pod!” Glanni shrieked.

“Oh. Yeah, you did. Didn’t seem to change her opinion of you, though she might mother hen you.”

“Mother hen?”

“You know, try and take care of you?”

“Oh…”

“If you don’t want her to I can talk to her for you.”

“No. It’s fine.” Glanni said, turning to press his cheek against firm, bare muscles. Íþrót wrapped his arms back around him.

“Five more minutes and then I’m going to go make breakfast.”

“Twenty.”

“I can do fifteen.” Íþrót said, stroking Glanni’s hair.

Glanni practically inhaled the pancakes. He seemed to like them the best…which was good because Íþrót wasn’t great at cooking and wasn’t sure he could make anything else. It made him appreciate Glanni more, having a warm meal every night. Despite being a mess he was good at a lot of stuff. The man was a train wreck but it was rather endearing. Glanni saw him staring and smiled awkwardly at him, pancake on his face. Íþrót reached over with a paper towel and wiped his face clean.

“Oh, uh, thanks.” Glanni said, shoving more of the sugary mush into his mouth.

“So, I was thinking we’d go to the farmers market before it starts to rain.” Íþrót said, shoving a whole strawberry in his mouth.

“Okay, but after we go to the normal grocery store so I can buy what I need to make dinners this week.”

“Of course.”

“What do you want for lunch?”

“You don’t have to make me lunch…”

“I don’t have anything else to do, you know. I mean I have to unpack but Debra said she volunteers a lot during the week and there’s not that much stuff to unpack and I can only read for so long…” Glanni rambled, petering off towards the end. He pushed his mush around, staring at his plate… he looked kind of sad.

“Is something wrong?” Íþrót asked, reaching out to place his hand over Glanni’s. He’d seen people do it in the movies the man liked to watch so much.

“No, I’m fine.” Íþrót waited to see if he’d continue, he was about to say something when Glanni spoke up again. “I just get lonely when you’re not here. I-I don’t want to be tempted to…contact anyone from before.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No.” Glanni said, pulling his hand away. Íþrót felt a spike of worry rise in his stomach. Glanni was unhappy, he wasn’t doing his job well enough. What do you do when someone is lonely? He watched Glanni a moment, racking his brain for an answer.

“You’re lonely.”

“Pff, don’t worry about it, I don’t know what I’m saying.” Glanni waved his hand at him.

“No, you are unhappy. It is hard to make new friends in a new place so different from what you’re use to. But…maybe if you had company during the day? Like a pet?” Glanni’s head snapped up at such a speed it looked almost painful. His eyes were wide, face carefully neural otherwise.

“A pet? Like-A pet?” Glanni asked.

“Yeah? If you think it’d help.”

“I…I...” Glanni looked down at his plate again, like he was trying to hide his face.

“Are you okay?” 

“I always wanted a pet,” Glanni whispered.

“Ah, then you will have one. After we drop of the groceries we can go look at the shelters and pet stores okay?” Glanni nodded, still looking down. Íþrót figured he needed a minute so he stood, taking their plates to place in the sink. On his way back he gently laid a hand on the man’s back, rubbing little circles. “I’m going to change, come get me if you need me.”

When Íþrót left his room Glanni was waiting for him, dressed in yoga pants, a long light pink t-shirt, a big floppy sun hat, and the gold glasses and heels Íþrót bought for him.

“I was going to wear the necklace but it doesn’t match,” Glanni explained. Íþrót smiled at him, taking his hand.

“You don’t have to wear it every day, I know you like it.” Íþrót said, guiding Glanni down to the lobby. 

Glanni called an Uber with his phone without talking to anyone, after getting Íþrót’s credit card information. They sat on a sofa in the lobby and he explained to Íþrót how it worked, showing him whatever an app was. The pictures of the little car moving down the road was kind of cool. Íþrót was a little worried that they’d be getting in the car with a stranger but Glanni assured him that it was something everyone did…and that he could easily kill anyone that tried to mess with them.

The ride was nicer than a taxi but the driver seemed distracted by their phone and Íþrót ended up holding onto Glanni’s hand the whole ride. He didn’t seem to mind.

When they got there Glanni seemed confused but intrigued. The whole thing was outside, tables with little tents overhead sporting a variety of colorful foods. Íþrót bought him a little basket to put things in which seemed to amuse Glanni. He let out a little excited squeak when he found out that some of the tables were dedicated to baked goods. They bought too many of course, Glanni talking in depth with the stall owners. Íþrót watched him, trying to ignore the butterflies flapping away in his stomach at the sight of Glanni so cheerful. He felt the swell of happiness every time Glanni introduced him as his husband, explaining that their son was at home with the grandparents.

Íþrót wanted this. Badly.

“Sweetie, look they have a natural honey stand. We could get some so I can sweeten some desserts for you.” Glanni said, coming over to him, basket on his arm. Íþrót felt himself blush as Glanni grabbed his hand, leading him to the table.

“Uh, well…about that.” Íþrót started but he felt the embarrassment wash over him, it was kind of overwhelming.

“What’s wrong?” Glanni asked, stopping to turn to the elf. Íþrót leaned in close, whispering.

“Uh, honey has a certain…effect on elves.”

“It does? What kind of effect? You’re turning awfully red-Oh my God is it something perverted?” Glanni asked, smile spreading across his face.

“Shut up.” Íþrót said, pulling his hand away so he could cross his arms.

“It is! I’m buying some!”

Íþrót sighed, nothing he could do now…well he could not give Glanni the money to buy it. Íþrót looked at the man’s happy face as he picked up one of the little mason jars. He frowned at Glanni but the man just smiled over at him. Íþrót sighed, who was he kidding he couldn’t say no to the man. He made his way over, arms still crossed.

“Look how pretty they are, they remind me of amber.” Glanni said, picking up a large jar. Íþrót looked up at his gray eyes.

“A stormy night at sea may be dangerous but it’s more exciting than the blue skies of smoother waters.” Íþrót muttered.

“What are you prattling on about?”

“Nothing, pick a jar, we need to make sure we have plenty of time to pick out a pet.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s getting late and we still need to go to the other store!” Glanni said, putting the jar in his basket. Íþrót handed the women at the stand the money and then Glanni was calling for an Uber again. When he was done Íþrót reached for his now free hand. “This was a lot funner than I thought it would be.” Íþrót smiled, giving Glanni’s hand a squeeze.

They made a quick run at the grocery store, picking up some odds and ends. Glanni seemed to be growing impatient with it and ended up whining a bit towards the end. When they got back to the apartment Íþrót put all of the cold stuff in the fridge, saying they’d worry about the rest when they got back. He grabbed two umbrellas just in case it started to rain before they made it home.

During the ride Glanni was growing more fidgety as they approached the shelter, trying to bite at his fingernails so much that Íþrót just held tight to both his hands.

“Are you okay?” Íþrót asked, running his thumb over the back of Glanni’s hand.

“I’m just a little nervous, what if none of the animals like me?” Glanni asked. Íþrót laughed, he felt a little bad when he saw the annoyed look on Glanni’s face.

“They will love you.”

“What if…what if I mess up? What if I kill it?”

“Oh, no no. You won’t do that. Besides, I’ll be there to help you okay?” Glanni nodded, letting himself slide down the seat so he could lean his head against Íþrót’s shoulder.

“Please make sure I don’t mess this up,” He whispered.

“Promise.”


	12. Pet Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning at the end

Blood. It was everywhere. He kept trying to wash it out of his clothes but the red stains wouldn’t go. He could feel the tears but he wasn’t making any noise. The salt stung his cuts. It was too much. The stench. The blood. The body.

The poor innocent dog.

If only he hadn’t taken the poor thing home with him. It would have lasted longer on the streets than in the presence of his mom.

He could feel the bile at the back of this throat. Don’t throw up. Don’t. Don’t-

“Glanni? Are you with me?” Íþrót asked, his hand firm against his back. He could hear the barking from behind the wall, the lady at the desk, Marry, smiling at them with worry clear in her eyes.

“I’m fine. Just…nervous.” Glanni said, grabbing for anything of Íþrót, the elf linked their hands together. He had been a lot more physical today. It was nice. Gentle touches, a firm presence. “Stay with me,” he whispered.

They were lead through the doors. There were cages on either side of the hall, loud barking seemed to come from everywhere. Glanni squeezed Íþrót’s hand tighter, nails dinging in, leaving little crescent moon shapes. The dogs barked, jumping up at the cage door, Glanni squeezed his eyes shut, he could feel himself start to shake.

“Glanni?” Íþrót asked.

“It’s too loud,” Glanni said, he felt pulling and before he knew it they were back in the lobby.

“Glanni, breath for me, please, it’s okay I got you.” Íþrót said, hugging him close.

“Íþrót,” Glanni said, tears falling down his cheeks.

“What’s wrong, talk to me?”

“I-She killed it. I brought it home-it-it and she killed it. She made me-God she made me watch,” Glanni wailed, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Íþrót pulled him in, trying to hug all of him.

“We can go-“

“I want a pet,” Glanni cried.

“I think this may be too much for you…”

“It’s the barking-it-it kept barking then-“

“Shh, I got you,” Íþrót said, gently rocking them. “How about a cat? Would you like a cat?” Glanni nodded. “Marry…do you have cats?”

“Yes, we do…Is he okay?” Marry asked.

“He’ll be fine, I think. He’s just-do you think you could bring the cats out? So he doesn’t have to go back there?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, I’m going to try and calm him down a bit first.”

Íþrót took Glanni to the chairs, gently guiding him down. He kneeled in front of him, looking up at Glanni. His eyes were so blue. God Íþrót was beautiful. He was rubbing Glanni’s arms, worry clear on his face.

“Did you want to talk about it?” Íþrót asked.

“Oh, I-I cut your hand-“ Glanni started but was quickly cut off by Íþrót.

“Don’t worry about that. What were you talking about?”

“I-When I was a kid. There was this stray dog, it looked so sad and sick and it was so hot that day, I couldn’t-I couldn’t leave it.”

“Who killed it Glanni?”

“My mom. She came home. She didn’t like things…Anything really. She saw it and she…She got a knife and she made me watch. I had to clean it up, the blood-it wouldn’t come out.” Glanni cried, tears falling down his face. It was the first time he had told anyone about the poor dog. The first time he really talked about his mother to anyone.

Íþrót leaned forward, kissing both of Glanni’s cheeks.

“I’ll help you keep your pet safe. No one will hurt it or you.” Íþrót said, his eyes hard. “I’m here now.” Glanni let himself fall forward into Íþrót’s arms, of course he caught him. Maybe he’d always catch him. They sat like that a while, Glanni slowly calming down.

Marry came back with several little cages on a cart that she wheeled in. She left the two men alone a moment, letting Glanni regain his composure. Íþrót wiped at his face with his sleeve and Glanni peeked over Íþrót’s shoulder.

“Do you want to go look at the cats?” Íþrót asked. Glanni nodded and Íþrót helped the man up.

“They’re all so cute,” Glanni whispered. “I can really have one?”

“Of course.”

Glanni spent his time going from cage to cage, Íþrót’s hand in his, until he came upon the last one.

“This one's only got three legs…” Glanni said, looking up at Marry.

“Ah yes, Mr. Broccoli he’s been with us since he was a kitten, about three years. He’s scheduled for Eutha-“ Marry stopped talking, her eyes focused behind Glanni who stood up to see Íþrót staring back at him. 

“He’s been here for three years?” Glanni asked, turning back to Marry.

“Sadly yes…” Glanni looked down at the cat.

“Can…can I hold him?” Glanni asked. Marry looked back up at Íþrót who nodded.

“Of course, here let me get him out for you.”

Marry pulled the cat out of its cage and it hissed and sputtered. It was a ragdoll cat, long white and gray fur with blue eyes, one front leg. She held him out to Glanni who took him gently, holding Mr. Broccoli securely to his chest. The cat seemed to calm down a bit, looking out at Marry.

“He’s broken like me…” Glanni whispered. He felt Íþrót come up behind him, warping his arms around his waist.

“You’re not broken. Neither of you are.” Íþrót whispered in his ear. Glanni felt like he was going to cry again. Íþrót hooked his chin on Glanni’s shoulder. “Are we taking him home?”

“Yes.”

~~

They were supplied with a cat carrier but had to stop by the pet store on the way home to pick up the rest. The spent a long time there. By the time they arrived home it had started to rain, Glanni held the umbrella over the both of them for Íþrót since he ended up carrying most of the shopping.

Glanni spent a good hour setting up all the cat toys, the bed, the litter, and the food and water bowls. Íþrót said he’d help him set up the cat tree later and spent most of the time Glanni was fussing over the cat items putting away their food they had left out. Mr. Broccoli limped about the house, sniffing here and there. Glanni was surprised by how well he moved. He was watching the cat attack a fake mouse when approaching footsteps caught his attention and he looked up at Íþrót.

“Movie time?” Íþrót asked, holding out his hand, Glanni took it and was pulled up.

“I’m going to change then get Mr. Broccoli first. He can sit with us.” Glanni said, running off towards his room.

When Glanni came back Íþrót was already on the sofa, in his pajama pants, spread out and taking up all the cushions. Glanni smirked, holding his cat he found a comfortable place between the elf’s legs and rested his head on his chest. Glanni placed Mr. Broccoli in his lap and reached for the remote.

“What do you want to watch?” Glanni asked, shifting to get comfortable, he heard Íþrót clear his throat and tense a bit.

“Anything really, I don’t mind.” Íþrót said, wrapping an arm around Glanni’s waist and leaning the other on the back of the sofa so he could easily play with Glanni’s hair.

It took a while for him to notice but Íþrót was touching him an awful lot. He had one hand splayed on Glanni’s stomach, finger tips touching the exposed skin at the hem, the other hand on his neck, pinky dipping under the top of his shirt. They’d move every so often and tended to no really stay still, rubbing gently or wondering slowly. Glanni didn’t really mind, he was just a little confused…until he felt something pressing against his lower back. Glanni sat up, Mr. Broccoli jumping from his lap angrily with a hiss. Glanni slowly turned to his elf who looked rather embarrassed, bright red from his cheeks down to his chest. Glanni let his eyes travel down until, yep, that was a bulge. Glanni wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or aroused.

“I, uh,” Íþrót started, moving to sit up as well, he grabbed a throw pillow and covered himself. “It’s not what you think, it has nothing to do with you-well I mean, it has some to do with you.”

“What?” Glanni asked, looking at Íþrót like he was the crazy one.

“I’m an elf.”

“Duh?”

“You’re uh, you’re living with me…and sleeping with me.” Íþrót said, looking towards the TV.

“So?”

“On a regular basis.”

“And?”

“You’re cooking for me and-“

“Wait.” Glanni said, holding his hand up. “I thought this was a rumor…”

“It’s not.” Íþrót said, red to the tips of his ears now.

“So…you are…going into a heat?” Glanni asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well no! But…yeah…yeah I am. Kind of…yeah.” Íþrót rubbed at his face, making a frustrated sound. “It happens when you enter a relationship, and then about every year after that. I guess…my body thinks were courting and wants to complete the courtship. It’s not bad…not now, it doesn’t get like…that until after…we-as courtship is completed.”

“So you want to have sex with me?” Glanni asked very calmly.

“Yes! I mean. I have wanted to have sex with you, you’re gorgeous! God, your legs. But it’s not bad yet, I can handle this by myself. This is just the start- we can go back to cuddling and watching the movie. If it doesn’t bother you, I can just shift so…it doesn’t…poke you.” Íþrót groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“How long will it last?”

“Well, if you reject me it will go away in a day without much fuss. If you accept, which I don’t expect you do, it will go away in a week if we, you know…If we do nothing…I’m not sure?” Glanni looked down at Íþrót’s pillow covered groin, placing a hand on the elf’s thigh. “Glanni,” Íþrót warned.

“So, are you asking?” Glanni looked back up at Íþrót, into his blue eyes.

“I-no. I don’t want you to feel pressured-“

“Shut the fuck up! God! I don’t feel pressured, or like I owe you. You made it VERY clear how you feel about that…but I like you. I’d like to…try this?”

“Just try, we're not…I’m not ready to…” Íþrót looked away.

“Can I kiss you? Nothing else, just some kissing?” Íþrót looked back at him, he seemed nervous, unsure, but he nodded. Glanni smirked, gently taking Íþrót’s face with both his hands and kissing him softly.

They kissed for a while, Glanni laid on top of his elf, Íþrót’s hands on the bare skin of Glanni’s back. Glanni’s roamed over the elf’s broad chest, gently running over his hard nipples. He buried one hand into Íþrót’s curly hair brown hair, the elf letting out little content noises. He was very nervous but was also enthusiastic, it seemed like Íþrót was enjoy himself. His purring was improving, it didn’t sound like it hurt anymore and it was getting louder.

Íþrót, Glanni found, was also very submissive, allowing Glanni to decide where they went, how hard, letting the man’s tongue freely roam his mouth. He seem to also like it when Glanni pulled at his hair, letting out a little moan. After a while Íþrót started to yawn, and Glanni noticed how late it was. The poor elf was up all day running around…

“Let’s go to bed Íþrót,” Glanni said, standing up and taking his Íþrót’s hands. 

Glanni guided Íþrót to the bedroom, scooping up Mr. Broccoli on the way. He held Íþrót in his arms, gently running his fingers through his elf’s hair, legs intertwined under the blankets. Íþrót tried to keep his eyes open, but he was losing the battle fast. He yawned again, pushing his cheek against Glanni’s chest.

“Don’t want to sleep,” Íþrót said.

“You have to,” Glanni said, smile on his face.

“I want to look at you.”

“You can look at me in the morning you weirdo.”

“ ‘kay.”

“Goodnight Íþrót.”

“Goodnight Glanni. I love you.”

“What?” Glanni asked, eyes going wide. “Íþrót?” He asked but got no answer. “You bitch!” Glanni yelled under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but there is a dead dog, some blood, and i guess a flash back/almost panic attack and child abuse yeah


	13. Hard Time

Íþrót was rock hard when he woke up. Vague images of long fingers ghosting over his body, sharp teeth biting at his neck, a wet tongue running up the shell of his ear, and gray eyes staring into him. Glanni was asleep still, blanket pooling at his waist, Íþrót pulled it up to his thin shoulders before leaving to shower.

It was the longest Íþrót had ever been in the shower. It had to be the heat. He couldn’t get Glanni out of his head and after the third time he gave up, getting out and dressing for work. Glanni hadn’t moved but his eyes were open, watching him move about the room as he collected his keys, wallet, and hat.

“You were in there a long time,” Glanni said, voice raspy from sleep. Íþrót felt a shiver run down his spine.

“Yeah, you’re up early.” Íþrót said, sitting on the edge of the bed and putting his shoes on.

“I could smell you. You’re basically broadcasting fuck me, even if it is a private channel.” 

“What?” Íþrót asked, turning to look at the fae.

“You. It’s obvious you want to be fucked, you’re overflowing with hormones. But the magic around it says it’s only for one person. You want me to fuck you.” Glanni said, gaze sharp and face serious. He looked predatory, kind of scary…it went straight to Íþrót’s groin and he felt it throb, begging for the attention of the man sprawled out on his bed.

“I-I told you last night…I’m going into heat.”

“I know. Go. You won’t have time for breakfast if you stay.”

“Right.” Íþrót said, but it took him a good three minutes to tear his eyes away from Glanni and leave the room. Mr. Broccoli followed behind him, jumping up onto the counter in the kitchen as Íþrót searched the fridge. “Who’s a cute Mr. Broccoli?” Íþrót cooed, leaning against the counter and biting into his apple.

“Fuck off,” the cat said, looking up at him.

“Right.”

“Tell your mate to change my name. He’s a fae right? A reference to some kind of dessert. Also why aren’t you fucking him?” Íþrót started at the cat a moment, drumming his fingers on the counter and biting at his lip.

“We’re not mates.”

“You could a fooled me.” Mr. Broccoli said, jumping down and sauntering back into the bedroom. 

Sometimes Íþrót hated that elves could talk to animals.

Íþrót finished his apple while leaning against the counter, trying to clear his mind. It took him longer than it should to realize he was palming himself through his trousers.

“Fuck,” Íþrót bit out under his breath, heading for the door. He stood a moment, slapping his cheeks before opening it. Obtuse was already in the in the hall, the man had insisted they go in together since they now lived across from one another. This meant no morning jog to work. It also meant that as soon as Obtuse saw him he broke out laughing.

“Wow, you might want to take care of that before going in.” Obtuse said, nodding towards Íþrót’s groin.

“Won’t work,” Íþrót said, cheeks heating as he rolled his eyes and tried to act like it didn’t bother him.

“What do you mean ‘won’t work’?”

“Can we just go into work?”

“Everyone’s going to notice that.” Obtuse said, pointing at Íþrót groin, he slapped his hand away.

“No they won’t, no one looks at me.”

“No. They do, just not your face.”

“What?”

“You have a rather nice butt.” Obtuse admitted, tapping his chin as he looked down at Íþrót’s hips. The elf turned bright red. Great. 

“Can we just go already?”

“Fine, but I’d tell the Chief you’re not feeling well and asked to stay at the desk until it goes away.”

It didn’t go away. It stayed a constant throbbing pain between his legs. Íþrót was actually starting to feel sick and spent most of his time on Tiffany’s website looking at necklaces to distract himself. Glanni liked Breakfast at Tiffany’s and he liked jewelry and he liked gold. He also liked cake… sugar kind of scared Íþrót even if he was getting use to it.

Íþrót was so absorbed in his feverish musings he didn’t notice Obtuse leave his desk, or him coming up behind him. There was a low whistle.

“That’s a fine piece of jewelry there.” Obtuse said, looking at the key shaped pendant.

“I’m going to buy it for Glanni.” Íþrót said absently as he started at the picture.

“Well you look like you’re going to faint.”

“No. I’m fine.” Íþrót muttered, resting his forehead against his desk. Obtuse was quiet for a few moments.

“I’m going to ask the Chief if he minds we leave early, I think I need to take you home.”

“But I was out just a little ago-“

“Maybe you bounced back to fast. You’ve been working really hard with moving and you were just really sick…”

“Can we stop at the store on the way?”

“You want to walk in there with a raging hard-on? I can’t believe that thing hasn’t gone away. Melissa won’t stop looking at you.” Íþrót shifted, glancing over at her and sure enough he saw her eyes dart away.

“God, I’m going to get fired.”

“No you’re not. You’ve worked here for like what ten years? And hardly ever called out. You have all the sick days saved up, might as well take them if you’re not feeling well.”

“I want to go home,” Íþrót said, frowning up at Obtuse.

“I’ll go talk to the Chief.”

He was trying REALLY hard not to touch himself. And he had managed to make it through work…and most of the way home, before his hand found its way between his legs. Íþrót didn’t even realize it at first but the strangled noise Obtuse made pulled him back into reality.

“Sorry,” Íþrót yelled, pulling his hand away.

“I’m right here! Please don’t jerk off in my car,” Obtuse yelled back.

“I’m trying! It’s really hard.”

“Yeah I can see that. I think I need to take you to the hospital. This isn’t normal.”

“No! It is, just, take me home.”

“No, I heard that it could fall off or something.”

“No, it can’t.”

“Yeah, like, all the blood and stuff, just, it can die or something.”

“Please stop talking about my dick dying.”

“But-“

“Look…I’ll explain if you promise not to take me to the hospital or tell anyone.”

“…what?”

“I-I’m not human,” Íþrót said. Obtuse just laughed, wiping the tears from his eye.

“You know there’s an office conspiracy that you aren’t?”

“No, really, look at my ears.” Íþrót pulled his hat off.

“You’ve got pointed ears.” Obtuse said, trying to pay attention to the rode and the pointed tips.

“Yeah, I’m an elf. That’s why I don’t look different than I did when we met like, what, elven years ago?”

“What does this have to do with your dick?”

“I’m in heat-“

“Like a dog?” Obtuse asked, he looked rather worried.

“NO! Kind of…”

“Does it look like a dog's?” Obtuse asked, eyebrow raising.

“What is wrong with you?!”

“Me? You’re telling me you’re an elf and you’re in heat and you think there’s something wrong with me?!”

“You can ask Glanni, he knows.”

“Yeah, he’s also insane.”

“Are you talking me home,” Íþrót sighed.

“Yeah, yeah…just…take care of that. And don’t touch yourself in my car.”

“I said sorry.” Íþrót muttered, cheeks turning red.

Obtuse walked him to his door, he seemed kind of worried about him. Íþrót assumed that the man didn’t believe he was an elf and probably thought he was going insane from his constant boner. Íþrót sighed and opened the door and was greeted with raised voices.

“Look, I was gonna throw it away, smash it or some’in but I figured you’d want to know, yah know?” Came an agitated women’s voice.

“Throw it away?! You can’t-Give it to me!” Glanni yelled. Mr. Broccoli came over to greet the new arrivals.

“You better get in there, he seems pretty upset,” Mr. Broccoli said.

Glanni was standing in the living room holding a blue, green, and pink freckled egg just a little larger than an ostrich egg. There was a woman with him, long black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed rather skimpily. They both had their wings out, flaring about behind them in agitation and rage.

When Obtuse choked on his spit they both turned to the newcomers. Glanni’s eyes were wide with panic as he started at Íþrót. The elf opened his mouth but before he could say anything Glanni had doubled over, throwing up on the floor. The girl yelled and jumped back. Íþrót ran over to him, pulling Glanni against his chest.

“Are you okay?” Íþrót asked, petting Glanni’s hair.

“Don’t make me leave, I’m sorry,” Glanni said, shaking in Íþrót’s arms.

“I’m not going to make you leave, what’s going on?”

“Just dropping that off,” the girl said.

“Are…are you sure it’s mine?” Glanni asked, looking down at the egg.

“You’re the only fae I’ve fucked the past three months, the only other magical person I’ve fucked in the past year. I can’t get knocked up by a human honey, you know that. So yeah, I’m sure it’s yours... I see you got yourself a sugar daddy.”

“Please go.” Íþrót said, leading Glanni to the sofa. The girl rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, you’re welcome bitch,” she said, walking out the door. Obtuse had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit.

“Please close the door,” Íþrót asked. Obtuse stood a moment, starting at Glanni’s exposed wings before pushing the door shut behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Glanni said, burying his face against Íþrót’s check, holding the egg against his chest.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I got you.” Íþrót said, gently rocking the fae.

“So…what’s going on?” Obtuse asked, walking over to the sofa but keeping his distance.

“She-she said she didn’t want it. I can keep it right?” Glanni asked, sitting up and looking at Íþrót with pleading eyes.

“Of course.” Íþrót said, carefully running a hand down the side of the egg.

“You got an ostrich egg.” Obtuse said.

“It’s a fae egg,” Íþrót corrected. “It’ll grow and hatch a baby fae.”

“She said she was going to smash it,” Glanni whispered.

“It’s okay, we’ve got it now. We can keep it safe.” Íþrót said, kissing Glanni on the top of his head.

“So… you’re an elf, and you’re a fae…you’re in heat and he has a baby in an egg?” Obtuse asked, pointing back and forth between the two.

“Yes,” Íþrót said.

“You have a higher body temperature than I do,” Glanni said moving to put the egg in Íþrót’s lap. And nope, Íþrót gently stopped him.

“No. It’s not going anywhere near my lap. Glanni, I’m in heat,” Íþrót said.

“That just means you’re groin is warmer,” Glanni defended, moving to put the egg in his lap again.

“No! I don’t want the baby near my dick!”

“It's fine, he was just in a vagina, besides he won’t know and he needs to stay warm.”

There was a loud noise and the both turned simultaneously. Obtuse was on the floor, out cold.

“Well at least he missed my vomit,” Glanni said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fae come from warmer, dryer areas and elfs colder areas so elfs would have a higher body temp
> 
> [The necklace Íþrót is looking at](http://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/wall-street/tiffany-keys-tiffany-victoria-key-pendant-GRP08964/18k-rose-gold-chain-25508386?trackpdp=search&fromcid=-1&searchkeyword=key&origin=search&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+-1-s+1-r+-t+key-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+623.2000122070312+6&fromgrid=1&search=1&trackgridpos=13)  
> TIFFANY KEYS Tiffany Victoria Key Pendant $10,500 without the chain


	14. First Impressions

In the end Íþrót ended up holding the egg. Glanni ran off to get a pillow for Obtuse and grab Debra, pointy ignoring the vomit. Glanni new Íþrót felt rather uncomfortable but he was sure he’d appreciate having something to cover his throbbing erection. Gods know what Debra would do if she saw it. He’d never live it down.

“Why is my husband passed out on your floor? He isn’t even supposed to be home for another four hours.” Debra asked, tapping her foot on the ground. Glanni was standing next to her fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater.

“Well, you see-“ Glanni began but was quickly interrupted by Debra.

“That is a strange egg you got there Íþrót.”

“Maybe you should sit down,” Íþrót suggested.

“I’ll do no such thing. Tell me what’s going on,” Debra demanded, crossing her arms.

“Obtuse took me home because…I wasn’t feeling well. The egg is Glanni’s child. He’s a fae and I’m an elf.” Íþrót said, pulling off his hat to expose his delicate ears. “Your husband passed out when he found out.”

“He would. How do I know you’re telling the truth?” Debra asked, eyebrow raised, scrutinizing him.

“Well, you can see my ears, and Glanni has wings.” Íþrót said, pointing over at Glanni. The fae trembled but took a deep breath before exposing his gold and pink wings.

“Oh…well…Those are very lovely.” Debra took a moment to appreciate Glanni’s fluttering wings before turning back to Íþrót. “So is this like…normal?”

“There are a lot of creatures, but they don’t tend to live in the human world as much. It can be problematic,” Íþrót said.

“Okay…So two grown magic men living together with an egg baby. But you’re not a couple?”

“Well…” Íþrót trailed off, looking over to Glanni for help.

“That’s what you’re going to be caught up on?” Glanni asked.

“I mean, it’s a little strange, you both seem very fond of one another.” Debra said, turning to Glanni as he smacked himself in the face. 

“Well, we are actually, I mean we are going to give it a try, whatever that means.” Glanni muttered past his hand. Debra let out a little squeak that startled Íþrót slightly, though he kept a careful hold on the egg.

“Oh, well, that’s good then. You know you’ve got vomit on the floor? Please tell me my husband didn’t do that.” Debra said, side stepping Obtuse to sit on the sofa. Íþrót shifted away slightly.

“No. That was me…” Glanni admitted sheepishly.

“Oh, you poor thing, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Glanni said, relief flooding him, looking at Obtuse on the floor. The woman seemed to be intentionally ignoring her husband but at least she still liked Glanni…

“Don’t worry about him, he’s a fainter.” Debra waved at Glanni’s concerned look. “He didn’t hit the table right? He’ll be fine otherwise.”

“Nope. He missed it completely.” Glanni said, sitting next to Íþrót and petting his egg.

“Good then. Anyway, I came over here because-“

“I told you to-“ Glanni interrupted, looking over at Debra in confusion. He was quickly cut off as Debra started over, raising her voice. 

“WELL, I was going to come over here in a few minutes to invite you to the book club. We decided to scrap the last book and start anew, it was too boring. So where meeting in about half an hour to pick the new one.”

“You want me to come?” Glanni asked, excitement coloring his voice. He looked quickly over to Íþrót, remembering his egg. The elf smiled up at him.

“I’ll watch the egg for now. Besides, I think I’d like to have some alone time, since I’m not feeling great and all. You have fun, make new friends.” Íþrót said, rubbing at Glanni’s arm.

Glanni spared a moment to consider staying, being close to Íþrót as he pleasured himself. Being able to hear his little breathy moans…but no, he should give him his space and Glanni needed to make friends with these people anyway.

“Alright, I’ll have my phone if you need me though,” Glanni said, kissing the top of Íþrót’s head before standing. “I’m going to get changed. Íþrót, you’re sure you’re okay with the egg?”

“Yes, I’ll take good care of them, make sure they are warm.” Íþrót said with a nod.

Debra stood with a stretch, arms swinging at her sides before looking down at Obtuse.

“Right. You change, I’ll get this lug head up.” Debra said, moving towards her husband.

Glanni skipped off to his room to sort through his clothing. He needed something spectacular. Something special… He grabbed the neckless Íþrót gave him. What goes with turquoise?

There was a splashing sound and a loud yell that sounded like Obtuse. Glanni peeked his head around the corner to find Íþrót laughing, still on the sofa, Debra covering her mouth, eyes crinkling, and Obtuse, soaking wet and waving his arms about.

Glanni ducked his head back into his room, stripping down and searching through the boxes of clothing. He settled on brown sweater and gray pants, grabbing a pair of white wedges to put on by the door. There. He looked fancy enough….maybe he should touch up his makeup too? Yeah.

The Tenderfuls were gone by the time Glanni finished his makeup and emerged from his room, shoes dangling from his hand. Íþrót was making a nest out of blankets and pillows on the coffee table, a heating pad plugged in and set under it.

“Where did you get that?” Glanni asked, sitting on the sofa to pull on his wedges.

“The heating pad?” Íþrót asked, waiting for Glanni to nod. “I’ve had it for a little while, it helps sore muscles. Sometimes I’ll get a little banged up at work. It’s nice to have around and it should keep the egg nice and warm.”

“It won’t cook them right?” Glanni asked, fussing with the blankets around his egg.

“Nope. I set it on a timer and I’ll check on it every few hours. Feel free to text me, though I might answer a little slow…” Íþrót trailed of, cheeks pinking.

“Feel free to text me if you need a little help with that by the way,” Glanni winked.

“Glanni, please, not in front of the baby,” Íþrót joked. Glanni felt a shiver run up his spine… He was having a baby. “You have such a lovely smile.”

“Oh? Thank you.”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Babies!” Glanni squeaked, jumping a little. “I’m having a baby!”

“Yeah, I guess a lot has happened since you got the egg. I can see how it’d just start to sink in now. I’m glad you’re excited though.” The knock at the door seemed to startle Íþrót slightly. Glanni hugged the elf, leaning in close to his ear.

“Call me if you change your mind about letting me fuck you.” Glanni whispered before sighting up and heading towards the door. He could hear Íþrót’s strangled response before he shut the door. Debra was holding two bottles of wine, wearing a pearl neckless and a red dress.

“Ready to get drunk and talk about books?” Debra asked with a wink.

~~~

Right. Glanni just had to not get drunk. It was easy to impress drunk people when you were sober.

The door swung open revealing a tall woman with bleach blond hair just brushing the tips of her ears, she was wearing a strange knee length dress that looked like it came out of the 90’s. All bright colors in random patterns with black borders.

“Hello Pam, this is Glanni he’s new here. Glanni this is Pamela, she runs book club.” Debra introduced the two, handing the bottles over to Pam. She wasn’t quite as tall as Glanni but came close.

“Well now, welcome to the building. Glanni was it? Is that a foreign name?” Pam asked, moving to allow them in. Glanni nodded, trying not gnaw on his bottom lip. “Well come join us in the living room. Here we have Nancy, she caters sometimes for her friends. Her husbands a doctor at Mayhem hospital. Then there’s Janet, she’s a stay at home wife of the manager at the local Macys, she gets us coupons and discounts. Sandra is over there in the kitchen, her husband owns a jewelry store on main in the city. And over here we have Noah, he also stays at home. His husband works in stocks and does very well. Everyone, this is Glanni.” Pam explained, pointing out everyone.

Nancy was wearing purple and looked like a plum, she had a cute round face and looked comfortable to hug. Janet was quite the opposite, all sharp angles and too thin to be healthy. Sandra had dark brown hair and too much jewelry on, she was rather short and Glanni got the impression of the jewels slowly dragging her down to the ground. Noah was a thin, flamboyant looking fellow with bleached bangs and brown hair. He looked annoyed whenever his eyes landed on Glanni.

“What does your husband do?” Janet asked, handing Glanni a glass of red wine.

“Oh, uh, well Íþrót is just my boyfriend, really. He’s a cop.” Glanni stuttered, running his finger over the lip of the glass.

“Oh, so what do you do then?” Noah asked, crossing his legs.

“I…stay at home. Cook and clean-I make him dinner.”

“But you two aren’t married? Shouldn’t you have a job? What if it doesn’t work out? You could end up on the streets!” Nancy said, waving a hand at her face.

“Íþrót wouldn’t do that, he’s a gentlemen.” Debra said, putting her arm around Glanni in support. “He’s such a sweet heart, you should all meet him sometime.”

“Has he killed anyone?” Janet asked, eyes fiery.

 

“Wha-I don’t know? You seem like you want me to say yes…” Glanni said, choosing to sit next to her.

“I think it would be cool, to know someone that’s taken someone’s life.”

“Really?”

“You’re crazy,” Sandra cut in. “You don’t want to know someone that’s murdered someone else, what kind of person can take a life?”

“Guys, he’s a cop, they have to sometimes.” Pam said, sitting down in her chair and sipping at her wine.

“Cops do a lot of things they shouldn’t do.” Noah said, glaring at Glanni.

“Oh shut up Noah. Stop acting like you care. You’re just angry that you’re not the only gay guy now.” Pam snorted, pushing around a stack of books in front of her.

“I am not!” Noah yelled.

“Ah, there it is.” Janet smirked, nudging Glanni in the side. “He’s angry because you’re fancier than him.”

“He is not fancier than me, that necklaces is probably a rip off!” Noah yelled, hair falling into his face.

“Nope. That’s real gold.” Sandra said, leaning in to check.

“You don’t have to be mean. Íþrót bought this, it means a lot to me.” Glanni said, trying to keep calm.

“Oh, so he buys you expensive jewelry and pays for you to live in a fancy apartment. What kind of dark, degusting sex stuff is he into-“

“Noah!” Debra yelled, standing up. “What is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with me? At least I don’t dress in women’s clothing.”

“Women’s clothing? It’s…it’s all just fabric? Does it really matter?” Glanni asked, cheeks pinking in embarrassment, attempting not to think about how he could kill this little pipsqueak.

“Look, we get it. It’s like Janet said, you’re jealous because he dresses better than you Mr. bleached bangs,” Pam laughed.

“Oh, look who’s talking, you’ bleach your own hair. Poorly.” Noah snapped back. Pam brought her hand up to her hay colored hair.

“I try. Not all our partners are rich you know.”

“I, uh, I could help you dye your hair. I know how to make it look blond and still have it soft,” Glanni offered.

“Oh my God shut up,” Noah groaned.

“You really know how to do that?” Pam asked.

“Yeah, you need to use lemon juice and alumni foiled,” Glanni nodded.

“Isn’t that what hookers and poor people do?” Sandra asked.

“Well it works…” Glanni defended.

“If it works then yeah, I’d like that.” Pam smiled at him. At least some of them seemed to like him.

“Let’s just get drunk and choice a book. Enough of picking on the new kid.” Debra said, giving the others a dangerous glance.

Glanni caught Pam and Debra sharing a look, before Debra’s eyes darted over to Noah and Sandra.

“Right! That’s why I came here,” Nancy said, picking up her glass and draining it. Glanni watched as the others knocked back a full glass before looking down at his own. He felt something heavy settle in his stomach and he took another sip.

“Common, aren’t you going to get drunk too?” Sandra asked.

Right, he needed to blend in and get these people to like him…One drink shouldn’t hurt. Glanni brought the glass to his lips and tipped his head back. 

~~~

“Well I think this one would be boring,” Pam said, throwing the book behind her with a laugh. “Glanni you’ve been oddly quiet, what do you think?” Glanni looked at the last two books on the table and neither seemed interesting.

“I always liked The Wizard of Oz,” Glanni slurred. He had way too much to drink but managed to keep quiet in the corner of the sofa, Sandra, Noah and Janet happy to take over the conversation. There were a course of giggles and laughs.

“Isn’t that book for babies?” Noah said, smug look firm in place.

“Not really, does it matter either way? It’s a good book.” Glanni tried to defend, attempting to keep a cheerful disposition.

“I don’t think I’ve ever read that one,” Pam offered before taking a sip from her glass. Glanni had no idea how she could still look so put together.

“It’s nice, even if unrealistic.”

“Of course it’s unrealistic, it has fucking witches in it!” Sandra groused.

“Well yeah! But, what I mean is, why would she want to go home in the end?” Glanni said, covering his mouth as he let out a little hiccup.

“Who wouldn’t after a trip like that,” Nancy laughed nervously.

“She hated her home, everything was falling apart and they didn’t even fix it at the end!” Glanni said, wondering why he was talking so loudly.

“Yeah, I’d want to wish to be a witch! I mean like, Dorothy killed two out of four, so she could take over their lands!” Janet yelled, moving to hit her glass clumsily against Glanni’s.

“It’s all fake anyway, does it really matter if her home life wasn’t the greatest?” Noah said, crossing his arms.

“I guess not,” Glanni frowned, looking down at his cup. “I just would have liked it more if she was happy. Or we found out if she could keep the dog…”

“Dogs are a mess. You have to walk them and feed them and their hair gets everywhere. That’s why we have birds,” Sandra said.

“Dogs are wonderful. They love you no matter what…” Glanni said with a sniff.

“Are you crying,” Noah laughed.

“No! Do you see fucking tears falling? I thought not bitch!” Glanni yelled.

“Please, the both of you, calm down. Noah could you lay off maybe?” Pam said.

“I’m disappointed in you Noah. Glanni is my guest and you’re treating him so poorly.” Debra said, voice hard and unwavering like a rock.

“Right. Sorry.” Noah said, crossing his arms and looking away. “Just didn’t get why we’d let white trash into our club.”

“Excuse me?” Debra boomed.

Great. Here we go.

“You saw them moving in! I was in the lobby. He freaked out over the pool- he freaked out because he was going to ‘own a bed’. Who freaks out over owning a bed? Also! They’re cat is missing a leg! And I’m sure it’s a mutt! Besides I’m pretty sure I’ve seen him downtown before hanging out with hookers!” Noah yelled, spilling his drink on Pam’s sofa.

“Hookers!” Sandra yelled, hand over her chest.

“Cool!” Janet said, jumping up. “Do you really know hookers?”

“ENOUGH!” Debra yelled, standing in front of Glanni. “You know Noah, I-“

“You know what?!” Glanni yelled, standing next to Debra. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, his heart beating in his throat. “Why do I care what you think anyway? You have no idea what I’ve been through you little prissy piece of shit! I have a wonderful boyfriend and a beautiful home and yes my very own bed! I’m allowed to be excited over a bed! And yeah I might be “white trash” but at least I’m only a dick when I need to be Noah. And the same goes to you little miss gasp!” Glanni said, pointing at Sandra who attempted to not gasp but failed. “And yes I know hookers, I know drug dealers and other seedy characters because sometimes you need to make bad friends to live! You’re fucking lucky you don’t know that! But you shouldn’t treat me bad because I didn’t have the same chances as you! If you-If you don’t like me fine! It doesn’t matter! I’m going home to Íþrót because he loves me and doesn’t care what I had to do to survive!” 

Glanni ran.

He ran down the hall, hearing Debra’s calls for him and Pam’s screeching as she berated Sandra and Noah. Glanni ran and tripped, falling to the ground, thanking the Gods he wore wedges otherwise he’s sure he would have broken the heel off.

Glanni sat there a moment, his world spinning, and let himself cry, ignoring the sound of approaching footsteps.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think Noah was going to get jealous. Sandra always takes his side.” Debra said, helping Glanni to his feet. Glanni covered his face, hiding his running makeup. He started as he felt plump arms pull him into a hug.

“Pam is kicking them out of book club, you’re allowed to come back next time if you want.” Came Nancy’s quiet voice. “If it makes you feel better me and Janet think you’re cool.” Wow, she was comfortable to hug.

“I’m not cool. I’m a mess and I’m drunk.” Glanni sobbed through his hands.

“I can walk you home. Debra wants to go back and yell more I’m sure, she loves yelling.” Nancy said, guiding Glanni towards the elevators.

“Will you be okay Glanni?” Debra asked.

“I’ll be fine. I just want to go home.” Glanni said, trying to calm himself down.

“I’ll check on you tomorrow sweetie,” Debra said, giving him a pat before heading back down to Pam’s apartment.

Nancy gently guided him home, asking him what floor and number, knocking on the door. Íþrót answered in his pajama bottoms and Glanni laughed at Nancy’s little whistle.

“Uh, hi. I’m Nancy, Glanni’s er, friend.” Nancy said, pushing Glanni forward. “Noah and Sandra got a little…feisty but Debra and Pam are handling it. Janet is probably eating popcorn. I’m sorry.” She added and tottered off rather quickly.

“Uh, thanks,” Íþrót said as he watched her hurry down to the elevator before pulling Glanni inside. “Let me get a look at you.” He said, pulling at the taller man’s arms. Íþrót brought a hand up to cup his cheek, rubbing gently with his thumb.

“Noah was a prick and called me white trash and said he saw me with hookers.” Glanni said, tears streaming down his face.

“Well, he does sound like a prick. He was probably jealous that you looked prettier than him.”

“No,” Glanni laughed a little. “But it doesn’t matter what they think. I still have you.”

“Yes. You still have me,” Íþrót said, pushing up on the balls of his feet to kiss Glanni softly. “Mmm, you taste like red wine.”

“I’ve been drinking.”

“I can tell. Why don’t we get you in some pajamas and wipe that makeup off?” Íþrót said, picking up Glanni.

Glanni couldn’t help but laugh as Íþrót slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Gods this man.

“I am a princess not a sack of your stupid roots!” Glanni protested as Íþrót carried him off to his room. He was thrown onto his bed, bouncing as Íþrót searched for his makeup wipes.

“Roots are delicious but I suppose you are right. They aren’t too bright.” Íþrót said, sitting next to Glanni and pulling off his shoes.

“Where’s my egg?” Glanni asked, letting Íþrót wipe the makeup from his face.

“Safe and sound on my bed, heating pat set to a safe temperature. I have a thermometer that will make a loud noise if it gets too hot, Obtuse ran out and got it for me.”

“Oh. Good then.” Glanni said, looking Íþrót up and down. “Hey, you’re still sporting that boner.”

“Yeah, so far I’ve only succeeded in tiring myself out.” Íþrót said, slowing in his movement. “Its… it doesn’t seem to be going away.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want my help?” Glanni asked, pushing some loose hair behind Íþrót’s ear, careful not to touch the sensitive shell. It was flushed a light red. Glanni wanted to lick it.

“I…well. I don’t know anymore. It’s-it’s starting to hurt. And it’s not like I don’t want to be with you. If we did…do something, I’d want to go slow.”

“Understandable.”

“And you’d have to be sober.”

“Again, I agree.”

“Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow?” Íþrót asked, looking at the floor. His cheeks a light pink color, spreading down to his sweaty chest.

“Yeah. Tomorrow.” Glanni said, pulling Íþrót down to lie next to him. “Let’s just go to sleep. Today has sucked, other than the egg.”

“I’m sure tomorrow will be better.”

“Yeah, tomorrow I’ll suck,” Glanni giggled. He felt Íþrót press his face against his chest, felt his laugh more than heard it.

“Go to sleep.”

“Okay honey.”


End file.
